Nothing last forever (updated version)
by mk-16
Summary: The Loud children have to face a lot of dangerous problems and surprieses, causing them to fear for their lives and to separate themself from their best friends. Like someone would say 'Your closes family and friend - could be your biggest foe'. (It's a little late but I'm sorry for any gramma or spelling mistakes in this story, which I could have missed.)
1. Chapter 1

Its 8p.m and the night turned in. The whole family was home and does there things. Rita Loud, the Mother of eleven children, and her husband packed their bags and preparing their travel.

They been goes for a whole Month, so Rita asked her eldest child Lori to be responsible for her other siblings and she promise she will. In the same time, Lori was worried about it; because it's the first time her Parents leaves for this long.

Anyway, Lori was too preoccupied with staring emotional banter with her boyfriend Bobby via text; also she is by nature the bossiest off them all. Leni, the second oldest, but also the slowest mentally, was color coordinating various colors to properly coin a clashing outfit for the morning. Luna, the third child and family musician, was practicing a difficult guitar solo she recently heard in the radio.

Luan, the fourth child and family comic, was writing some cat puns to entertain, or annoy her follow siblings with. Too bad her acts carrying more moans and groans from a crowd, then the clammy maw of the death.

Lynn, the fifth child and athlete, was too busy kicking her scour ball in the four end corner of her shared room, while her sister Lucy, seventh child and Gothic poet, gripes about how loud and inconsiderate her roommate was being, while reading in her magic book.

Lana the eighth child and tomboy (girl looked like a boy), plays wildly with her pet as she dashes around her room aimlessly. His twin Lola, the ninth child and prissy brat, snarky and snippy at her twin brother Lana, the second boy of the family, with shallow jabs about his look not being up to par with hers, sparking an argument.

Lisa, the tenth child and genius, stared at her desk on her side of her home as she jots down a few looks notes for a new experiment. While her sister Lily, the eleventh and youngest child at the age of 15 months, babbles and giggles at her roommate Lisa in an attempt to communicate with her.

Throughout this crowded noisy hallway with its hellish volumes and unruly chaos, the noise starts to sleep a little. From the very far end of the hall, in what used to be a closet of some sort, Lincoln is the sixth child and the only boy of the entire clan.

He was resting in his orange pajamas on the foot of his bed, annoyed about the fact that his sister Lori, will be in charge while his parents are away and would have to deal with a Month of her near dictator ways.

Its slowly became quiet in the Loud House. Everyone went to bed as the parents left the House and got into a Taxi, which drove them to the Airplane, while Lori watches them go. Later she went up and checked on her siblings if they were sleeping or not. Everyone was sleeping, so she went back to her room, and saw Leni siting on a chair in front of a window looking through it and at the Moon lost in thoughts.

"So, Mom and Dad are gone." "Uh…Ok." Leni said while still looking to the Moon. "We should go to bed." Said Lori and went to bed. "Leni, you're coming?" Lori asked, while she sat down on her bed. Leni went over to her bed and lay down in her own bed. "Good night, Lori." "Good night." Lori said and fell asleep.

*Next morning*

Lincoln woke up and sighed. "Oh man…lets the worst month begin," he said with an annoyed facial expression. At the same time, Lucy woke up and looked at her phone where she saw a message. "Call me." "What the" She thought because the message came from Haiku, a friend of hers. So, she called her.

"What is it?" Asked Lucy a little surprised. "I want to ask if you wanted to go to the beach," replied Haiku. "I don't know, our Parents are gone and Lori is in charge, so…" "Well, you could ask her and if she says yes you will come."

Said Haiku and hung up. "Ok what was that." though Lucy. She stood up, got dressed and went down to the dining room for breakfast. All of them were sitting at the table and ate. Lori looked kind of dejected, so Lucy asked Lori, if they want to go to the beach. Everyone was surprised that "SHE" wants to go to the beach.

"Ok, why not?" said Lori. "WHAT!" Everyone screamed in joy. "Why not, i don't always have to be the boss, right?" Lori said with a smile. "Yeah, but you are…" "It's decided we`re going to the beach!" Said Lori and got up.

"We should all go upstairs and get ready." She said, walking upstairs. The Rest of them looked at each other before they followed their sister upstairs. 20 min later they all standing outside by Vanzilla and waited for Lori. After 5 more minutes she came out and locked the front door before she went to Vanzilla and everyone got in. "Everyone ready!" "JA" "So let's go then." Lori said and drove off.

*At the beach*

The Sun was shining. The beach was behind a hill, so they needed to walk over it. As they arrived at the beach was there, but even more people, on the beach, more than Lucy had expected. Four other girls were on the beach. One got blond hair with a blue strand in it. She wore a blue bikini. Her name was Sam and Luna got a crush on her. The second girl was Magi she has black hair, slightly pale skin and was wearing a dark purple bikini.

She looked at Luan but turned away immediately and blushed. The third girl was Tabby she got also black hair with a pink strand. She was listing to music and paid no attention to the others. The fourth was Christina with brown hair. She was wearing a swimsuit as well. Lincoln got a little crush on her. Last but not least Haiku the girl with long black hair and pale skin, sitting under a parasol. She was reading a book and wore a swimsuit in black.

The Loud children joined them Lucy and Lily sat down next to Haiku. Lana, Lola and Lisa were building sand castles. Luan sat down next to Maggi, telling her some puns. Maggi even smiled a little. Lori, Leni tanned in the sun. Lynn and Lincoln were swimming in the sea, while Luna dived and watched fishes. Suddenly she felt a sting on her leg. She looked at her leg but saw nothing and continued diving, 1 foot under water.

*30 minutes later*

Luan swam back to the coast. Lincoln and Lynn went back earlier so that he lied on his back in the sand, as she reached the coast, tried to catch his breath, while Lynn crouched on her knees. "So Lincoln has lost," said Luna not surprised.

"Actually…I…fainted…and…almost…drowned…," said Lincoln heavily breathing. "Luckily "almost", thanks to me, but you sank like a stone. I had problems to hold you up, though." Lynn said, slightly breathless and pissed but happy that she made it. "She even had to give mouth-to-mouth," said Lori with a smile.

"When I didn't, he might have died." Lynn said in a slightly serious and sheepishly blushed. "Really, when did learned that?" "I'm an athlete. I need to know those things, yah know," Lynn replied.

"HEEY GUUUYS!" A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the beach. They all turned around to the side from where it was coming from. They saw Ronnie-Anne with her Brother Bobby coming down with a cooler. "What are you…two…doing here," asked Lincoln confused. "Why not, the beach isn't just yours."

"Anyway we should properly go now," said Lori. "No, please stay…for a while. We've got some Ice cream," said Bobby with a blessing smile, holding up some Popsicles, which he took out the cooler. "He's right we've only been here for thirty minutes and we can really use a cool down."

Lisa said while pushing up her glasses and took a Popsicle. "Fine, we'll stay for forty minutes and give one." Said Lori, grabbing two and went back to sit down next to Leni again and gave her one, as well. Everyone came over to Bobby, took one of them and sat back where they were, while Ronnie-Anne went to Lincoln and Lynn, and set down next to them.

Bobby set down next to Lori and Leni, but she paid no attention to him, for whatever reason. Sometimes she looked to him secretly and blush a little. Occasionally they heard the twins swearing because the waves washed away the sand castle over and over again.

But instead of helping, the others were laughing every time it's happened. Not long after the twins were pissed off and laid down to Lincoln, who lay on his back and slept on a blanket, while Lynn and Ronnie talked.

Lisa stood by the twins, Luna sat down next to Lincoln as well, Luan was still telling puns and Lucy and Lily were still together with Haiku, reading their books. And Sam was a little smaltalking with Christina. After good four hours and some light sunbruns, everyone got ready to go home and said goodbye to eachother.

On the way home Lori stopped the Van in front of a restaurant, which surprised the others. "So who is hungry?" All raised their hands and shouted "HERE". All of them stormed into the restaurant and sat at the largest table. They ordered two family pizzas and an orange juice for each one.

All of them were happy. Lynn played with the bread basket, while the others laughed and Lucy just sighed with a smile. Luan made a pun and killed the mood, whereupon the others groaned like always. "Uh my head," Luna mumbled slightly sweating and holding her forehead.

"You're ok?" Asked Lisa kinda worried, seeing her sweating when she turned over to her. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little dizzy that's all." She said, smiling and turned away, but Lisa knows she was lying. After they finished the pizzas, they drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

When arriving at home, Lori was with Leni in her room and talked about the day. Luan was writing down some puns and was texting with Maggi later on. Lynn was playing with a football in the backyard; while Lucy was sitting in the vents and wrote poems. Lana played with his animals while Lola played tea party with her stuffed animals.

Lisa was doing a chemical experiment, while Lily sleeping in her crib. And what was Luna doing? Well, after they arrived at home she had to lay down on the coach to sleep for a bit, her head now pounding like hell.

-Nightmare-

Luna woke up and found herself in an empty House. She looked around, but couldn't see much. Fortunately she knows were the lights switch was, so she went to the light switch and pressed it. The lights were flickering but won't go on, everytime Luna tried to switch them on.

Suddenly she heard a noise from upstairs so she went slowly upstairs to check it out. With every step she took, she felt heavier and heavier. Arriving upstairs she felt something dripping on her head, slowly crowling down her face, she wiped it off her face, looked up and saw a red glowing stain on the ceiling.

'What the hell?' She thought, noticing that this stain was glowing bright enough to iluminate her serounding when just slightly. With an werid feeling in her chest she went down the hall to the bathroom. Suddenly the ground under her feet broke and she fell into a dark hole. Luna landed with an painfull thump in the bathroom on the floor.

She slowly got up while holding her head and looked in the mirror. Her forehead was bleeding cause of the landing. Suddenly her reflection was smiling at her, and reached out to her. The reflections arm coming out the mirror. Luna wanted to jump back or wanted to run out the room but somehow her whole body was frozen on the ground, slowly reached out for the reflections, shattered glas like arm.

Luna wasn't the one who controled her body in that moment, making Luna staaring in terror at her reflection. As her fingertip touched the the reflections one, it grabed fast Luna's wrist, letting her hiss in pain as the little glas pieces buried themself in her flesh and pulled her whole upper body inside the mirror, where its head splitt upen and an gigant white snake shot straight into her face.

"AAHHH" Luna screamed as she raised suddenly from the couch. "AHHH. Fuck Luna, you scared the shit out me!" Lincoln said, holding his chest. "Sorry, bro I had a fucked up nightmare." Luna said and rubbed her forehead, while she sat up.

"What are you watching," said Luna and looked at the TV. "SpongeBob, wanna watch, too?" "No thanks I´ll just step under the shower", she said with an tiered voice and left the livingroom, leaving an worried Lincoln on the couch. In the bathroom she took off her clothes, stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

The bathroom filled slowly with steam. When she stepped out to dry herself she suddenly slipped and hit her head against the tub frame with an loud impact. Lincoln heard it and ran upstairs. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Luna, are you okay in there, hello?" Asked Lincoln worried and jolted the doorknob but no response.

"Lynn, come and help me!" He shouted. Lynn came out her room. "What's wrong?" Asked Lynn surprised. "I think Luna slipped. She's not responding," said Lincoln worried. Lynn now looking worried as well, tried to open the door by throwing herself against it but the door wouldn't open.

Lisa came out her room with an anoyed expression holdind a pin and a hammer in her both hands. Without saying a word she went to the door, put the metal pin on the locker and hit it with the hammer. The key fell out on the other side and hit again to break the look.

With an last throw against the door by Lynn, the door flew open revealing the naked Luna laying on the floor, with an strong bleeding wound on her right head side. "Lynn, call an ambulance," said Lisa quick while Lincoln ruched over to Luna.

"…Linc…" "Don't worry Luna we are here. Hang in there ok," Lincoln said as he covered his sister with a towel and holding her close. "…Lin-" "Shhh don't talk now. The ambulance is on his way," said Lincoln, trying to hold her awake until the ambulance came over. The ambulance arrived and two women with a stretcher.

As they went upstairs they drew the attention of the others. "What's wrong?" Lori asked. Lynn stood outside with Lisa while Lincoln stayed with Luna. "Luna slipped and hit her head on the tub," answered Lynn. Finally the two women came out with Luna on the stretcher followed by Lincoln. Luna was taken to the hospital. Lincoln was allowed to come with her. The others climbed into the Van and followed the ambulance.

*In the hospital*

"Will she be fine?" Luna heard a boy voice ask. "Of course she will, but it's possible that she can't remember what happened", said a female voice "Don't worry. Tomorrow she can go home," She added. "Thanks Doc." The boy's voice replied. Luna opened her eyes and saw Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, the twins and Lisa sitting at the end of the room.

She looked to her left, seeing Lincoln sitting next to her, looking at her with an smile. "…Lincoln." she said quietly. "Hey. How are you feeling?" said Lincoln softly. "What Happened?" "You have slipped in the bath and landed head first against the tub frame. Do you remember?" Luna shocked her head.

"No not at all," she Luna while trying to remember. "Don't worry. The doc said that you are going to be ok." He said and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad that you're okay?" Lori came into the room with Lily in her arms.

"Look who's awake." Lincoln said so that the others woke up, too. "How are you?" Lori asked. "She will be able to go home tomorrow," answered the doctor from the door frame. "Great." "So she need rest now," the doctor added with a sad smile. "Oh ok," said Lincoln sad. All Loud children made their way to the door.

"See you tomorrow, then." "Ok…bye," said Luna. The Louds left the room. "You really have loving siblings, especially your brother," said the doctor with a smile. "Yeah, you're right." Luna said with a little blush and closed her eyes.

*Next morning*

The sun was rising and Luna was looking out the window. She couldn't sleep long for the night, mostly because her head was almost killing her and the fact that she doesn't want to have the same nightmare again. One time was already enough. But still that dream was even for a nightmare strange.

Meanwhile was Lincoln on his way to the hospital all on his own, because he couldn't wait to pick Luna up with the others. Lori noticed it, got in the car and drove off heading the same way as Lincoln. On the halfway, Lori got up h´with him and held the van next to him. "Do you need a ride?" Lori asked with a smile. "Yeah thanks," said Lincoln slightly emberessed as he got in.

Together they drove to the hospital and went into the room where Luna was. Lincoln opened the door and saw her with her back turned to him, pulling her shirt down. She still had the bandage on her head. "Hey Luna, you're ready to go?" Lincoln asked a little nervous.

"What-…oh…yeah I am, are you alone, or?" She turned around. "No, Lori is waiting outside in the Van." He said and walked outside the room followed by Luan. "Um, how long have you been standing in the door." "Not long, I swear." He said nervous.

In the next few minutes they stood in front of the hospital where Lori was waiting in the car. The two got in and they drove off. "Could you sleep this time?" Lincoln asked slightly worried. "Well…not really I didn't have a nightmare, but it was Pitch black and you talk to me," explained Luna. Lori was looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"How can you be sure it was Linc?" Asked Lori and raised an eyebrow. "Well…I don't know. Because it was his voice speaking, I guess," said Luna with a shrug. Lincoln nodded understandably. "Anyway we are home." Lori said and went into the house.

"Lincoln, wait…" "What's up..?" "Um…forget it, I'm just hungry." "Then let's have breakfast." Lincoln said with a smile. Once inside, she sat down at the dining table and ate. Lincoln went upstairs in to his room. He turned the laptop on and was surprised with a video chat.

It was Clyde. "Hey, long time no see, how are you?" Lincoln asked. "I'm fine. How is Luna?" "She is fine." "Good to hear. I have to go now, lunch is ready, bye?" Clyde said and hung up. Lincoln sighed, took an Ace Savvy comic and lay down on his bed to read it.

*2 hours later*

Lincoln got up, yawned and went in the bathroom, opened the door and immediately stopped with widened eyes with a strong blush. The bathtub was filled, with water and foam. Lynn stood naked in front of him. Lincoln was so jealous of Lynn's muscular body but he would never manage it. "SORRY!" He yelled and immediately closed his eyes with his hands.

"Come on, as if you had never seen me like this before." Lynn laughed and sat down in the tub while Lincoln had turned around. "Tell me…do you want to stand there until I'm finish or what?" Lynn asked. She slowly got up, quickly leaned forward, grabbed him, closing his eyes and pulled him back.

He staggered backwards, fell into the tub and even dove down for a moment. The water and foam flowed over the edge and on the floor. "What the fuck Lynn?" Asked Lincoln angry when they showed up again. Lynn smiled.

"I hate you," said Lincoln slightly angry. Lynn hugged him tightly so that her chest touched his back. "No you don't." She smiled and kissed his check. Lincoln blushed. 'What are jerk.' She thought jokingly. His pants went slightly up, because of her and she noticed it. She smiled and reached for it. "AHHHH!" He jumped up.

The water splashed like a fountain as he stood up. Lynn flinched and laughed loudly. Lincoln stood in the middle of the room, looking at her angry. "Oh…," said Lynn with a blush and a big smile when she noticed, what was going on. Lincoln blushed hard and turned around quickly while holding his crotch, in embarrassment.

She got up, took a towel, put the hands on his shoulder and turned him around. He kept his eyes closed. She put the towel on his head and dried his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lynn smiling. The water dripped of her body. Her face came slowly closer. "What…are…you…?" "Shhh…be quiet." She whispered Lynn and kissed him with tongue. He resisted but allowed it. Lynn continued to lean against Lincoln pressing him against the wall.

Suddenly there was a knocked on the door, they flinched and moved away from each other with a blush. "You ok, in there?" Lisa said outside the door. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lynn said taking towel. She put it on and went out, followed by Lincoln. Lynn went straight to her room and closed the door. Lincoln was about to go to his room when he was stopped by Lisa.

"Why have you been in the bathroom with her and also soaked?" Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow. "I…um…I slipped and fell in the tub," said Lincoln with a small blush. "Really?" Lincoln nodded. "Fine, if you say so." Lisa said and went in the bathroom closing the door behind her. Lincoln went to his room as quickly as possible. He changed his clothes and hang up the soaked ones at the door.

After that he sat on his bed and thought of what just happened. "Why did she do this and why the hell did I let her do it. What's wrong with me? I'm her brother, well actually I haven't started." He thought to his self. Someone knocked at his door. The door opened and Lynn came in, slowly, her face was red.

"Um…can we talk," asked Lynn. "Of course." Lynn went to his bed and sat down next to Lincoln. "…about that kiss…I think it was a mistake from my side." "Nobody will know I promise." "Ok. Um if you like you can join me by my work out tomorrow after school." Lynn said, still blushing.

"Sure." Lincoln said and Lynn went out of his room and back to her room where Lucy was reading. Lincoln went through the whole house because he was bored, so he looked after his sisters. Lori was hanging on her phone, Leni made new designs for clothes, Luan was at home and Maggi came over, Lynn lay now at her bed and threw a ball against the wall. Lana was playing with Lola, Lily slept and Lisa examined Luna who was sitting on her bed.

"And how is she?" Lincoln asked. "She is fine, like the Doc said." Lisa said and leaves the room. After she left Luna lay back down in the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Thanks Linc." She said quiet but Lincoln heard it. He smiled, came over to her bed and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. You would do the same for me. Now sleep." He leaves the room and got back to his room.

He opened his door and knocked over Lucy with the door. "Uh, Lucy what are you doing?" Lincoln asked, while Lucy kneeing on all fours and hold her back. "Ouch…could you knock next time?" "What, it's my damn room." "Oh, right." She stood up and turned around. He saw one of his underwear behind her on the floor and looked back to her.

"Why are you in my room anyway," asked Lincoln with a raised eyebrow. "Um…uh…I…was…just looking around," she chuckled with a little blush and ran out the room. Lincoln shrugged and went to bed, falling asleep after few minutes.

*Later*

Now that it's quiet in the Loud House. Luna stood up and left her room and to the bathroom. Their family dog Charles, who was sitting next to the bathroom door, saw her as she headed for the bathroom and went watched her with worry. The dog followed her into the room. She looked her door, took the fingerless gloves and scares become visible on her forearms.

Then she took off her shirt and her upper body was covered with scares, too. She felt water in the sink and washed her upper body. Then she took a razor blade and looked at it. Charles whimpered worried. "Don't worry buddy it's…the last time…I promise…" She said with a sad smile and rubbed his head gently.

Then she put the blade on her forearm and pulled a line. She repeated this a few times, every time in another direction, until it was bleeding and the word "LOVE L" was visible. The "L" was written in a little heart. She hissed with pain and cried slightly, but in the end she smiled and looked at her work.

Then Luna knelt down to Charles to show him the work. "Do you think he will like it?" She asked and Charles licked the wound, while Luna smiled at him. After he licked it clean, she washed her arm with water. She bandaged her forearm and put her shirt and gloves back on.

She took Charles in her arms, left the bathroom, went downstairs in the living room, and dropped Charles on the foot end of the couch before laying down. Charles went over her body to her stomach and laied down it. Luna fell asleep while strocking gentely his head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day dawned. Now it's been two weeks since they parents left. It's also Tuesday that means that Lori has to go to work and the others had to go to school. Nobody likes it. Because of her head injurie they decided to let Luna stay at home. Now Luna was alone and from the first second on, she felt bored.

So she went to her room and played the base, but was interrupted by a call. She picked up. "Hey, maid want to come over, got a gig." He said. "Yeah, ok." She said and got on the way. She took the bus and traveled to the named place. It was small building with a neon sign that shone.

A tall man with muscles, tattoos, blue jeans, white shirt, black vest, a purple plaid cap, pierced eyebrow and nose ring stood in front of the club. "Hey chuck." She said with a smile. "Great that you could it set up." He said and goes in followed by Luna. It was a pub with a stage at the other end of the building.

A man went over to them. The man was an older looking man with brown hair. "So that's the musician you promised." "Yeah, may I introduce?" He said but got cut off by the man. "No time, they're waiting." The man said, pointing at the stage. She said nothing and went on stage. She tapped the micro and it whistles.

"Um…hello I'm Luna Loud…and I'm the musician for the afternoon or at least a few hours." She said slightly nervous and begun to play. She played songs for two hours and people loved it. After those hours she went off the stage and over to chuck. "Great job, maid. Let's go." Said Chuck and went out the pub followed by Luna. "Should I bring you home?" "Not necessary, it's still noon, I'll take the bus." She said and went off.

At home, she looked at the clock. It was just eleven a.m. She sighted, went in the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, poured herself a cup and drank it. Then she went upstairs to Lisa's room and looked for Lily, who was still sleeping in her crib. Luna smiled and went in Lincoln's room. "I never noticed how good it smells in here, its smells like him." She thought, rubbed her crotch with her fingers and put her right hand on her throat and squeezed it.

She felt down on her knees, when she came. She fell on her back, breathing heavily. "I…love…you…Lincy." She moaned with a smile. After ten minutes she got up and went to the bathroom. "Charles!" Luna shouted. Charles came running up. "Wanna take a bath." She said when she went to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and felt the tub half with water, so that she could sit in water up to the hip. Undressed, took Charles in her arms and sat down with him in the tub. She wet his fur and rubbed his head with foam. When Charles sneezed Luna laughed because the foam swept from his head. She washed the foam off from his head and began to wash herself. When she was finish, she picked him up, stepped out the tub and placed Charles on the floor.

He shook himself while Luna took a towel from the closet and sat down behind him and dried his fur. When she finished she dried herself and left the bathroom with Charles, heading into her room and changes into new clothes. She lies down on her bed and fell asleep with Charles on her stomach.

*After school*

All Loud children came home and had lunch except Lori and Leni because Lori worked until 4 p.m. And Leni...well, let's say she kinda forgets to come home until the school closet. At least she knows the way back home. When they finished Lincoln and Lynn went into the backyard to have their workout. Starting with stretching which made Lincoln muscles burn already.

Sit-ups came next then pushups. Lincoln got five and Lynn noticed it. "Sit on my back, Linc" she said while still doing pushups. "What." "Come on." Lincoln went over to her and she stopped so that he can sit down on her.

When he was on her back she continued the pushups but with one arm. 'Shit, I wish I could do that,' he thought jealous. She stopped. "Make yourself useful and count, ok. Ready. Go." She said and Lincoln started counting loudly.

Forty-eight pushups later, "49…50, ok I think its enou-WAAAHHH" Lincoln said and got threw off Lynn's back when she got up, landing on his back. "Sorry Linc. I kinda forgot you were there." She said, helping him up. "Next we gonna do…um, you're ok?" Asked Lynn and looked at Lincoln, who was starring at her kinda anoyed.

"Can I choose the next thing?" He asked straight. "Um, ok why not. What do you want to do." Lincoln got slightly nervous. "Can I try to lift you?" He said with a little blush. "What. Like a weight?" She laughed sheepishly. Lincoln nodded, this time with a seriously expression. "Ok." She shrugged. "And how should I-?"

"Just lie down on my arms and hold on my neck, ok" He said holding his arms out and Lynn did like he said. 'She's so warm.' He thought. "Y-You're ready?" Lincoln asked slightly nervous "Are you? Lynn asked in reply. "Kinda." "Then just try to lift me up." Lincoln nodded and slowly, very slowly lifts her up like a pride.

'Wow, he might be stronger than he looks. Well, not that I'm so heavy but he even got problems to lift a water boodle pack' She thought. "Ok. Up you got. Now I gonna lift you five times, ok?" Lincoln panted and gets started to lift her up. Every time she lifts her up, she counted along and with every time she was more and more impressed.

When he passed five he stopped for a moment and looked at her. "And how was it?" He panted with an red face from the exercise. "Wow." She said quietly while staring at him with a blush. "What?" "What-Nothing, uh…I mean, great job. Can you let me down, please?" "Oh, sure." He slowly let her down before he shaked out his arms to get the feeling back.

"You can have a break. I'll be right back." She said and rushed into the house while Lincoln slumbed on his knees. Lynn looked at him through the kitchen window. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I could kiss him again, damn it. I mean his face was directly in front of mine.' She thought, holding her hand in front of her face. 'WHAT AM I THINKING?' She face palmed herself a few times.

'He's my brother. …well I kissed him once and he doesn't seem to hate it.' She thought while peeking out the window. 'He's so cute and nice. And what am I… I´M STUPID AS HECK AND BOSSED LIKE LORI.' She screamed in her head, flailing with her arms in front of the window like crazy people do. Lincoln saw it and laughed.

Lynn stopped, looked at him and crouched quickly under the window. 'SHIT. Did he see me?' She came back up, peeking through the window, seeing him waving to her. 'FUCK HE DID. What am I gonna do now?' She thought while she waved back.

Then she went back outside to him. "What was that?" Lincoln laughed whereupon Lynn blushed sheepishly. "I augured with…myself, about something that wasn't your buisnes." She said while trying to avoid eye contact. "Anyway, what do you want to do now?" Lynn asked to changes the subject.

"Maybe…an m-massage…for you…as a "thank you"…you know." He said with a slightly blush other than Lynn, who stood there with a very red face. Lincoln could swear to see steam coming from her head. "Lynn you're ok?" "Y-Yeah...w-why not actually," she said quiet and lurched back in the house followed by Lincoln.

Both walked in Lynn's room. 'Luckily Lucy ain't here.' She thought while she sat down on her bed. "You have to take off your shirt, shorts too if its ok with you, and lie down on your belly." Lincoln said and Lynn did so with a little faltering. Lincoln sat down on her legs, and rubbed his hands at each other to warm them up and a little with oil. "What is that smell?" "Rose oil, why? Is that too much?" "No..."

"Ok...then, I'll starting by your back." Lynn nodded slowly and Lincoln began to rub her back with gently pressure. 'That feels weird.' She thought slightly aroused. Every time he goes up, he pushed his thumbs against her spine and between her scapulae. When he goes for her lower back she began to moan while bitting on her bottom lip, causing Lincoln to get slightly aroused because of her moan and her oiled soft skin.

Then he went down on her tighs and calves. Lincoln noticed the strain in her legs caused by herself. In fact Lynn's whole body was strained, which was a little weird for Lincoln, to continue but he did anyway.

"N-Now your f-front but before you turn around I'll get a towel." He said rushing out her room and in the bathroom, where he took two towels out the closet, a big one and a little. Before he went back he stopped by the mirror. "Get your self together, man. We're almost done," he told hinself in the mirror and went back in Lynn's room; where she was still laying on her belly. 'Oh boy.'


	4. Chapter 4

She got up while covering her chest with both arms, while Lincoln laid down the bigger towel and Lynn laid down on it on her back, still covering her chest with a blush. He gave her the shorter one so she could cover her chest with that.

"Ok, here I go." He said and laid his hands on her shoulders and went down to her wrist before aiming for her belly and started rubbing slowly his hand on it up and down while going slowly over to her waist, causing her moan quietly. 'She really goes in to it and how soft she is.' He thought while going slowly up where her ribcage began and then down to her waist.

He couldn't help himself as to stare at her now slightly shimmering abs while he went for her legs. Lincoln noticed something else. Lynn was the most time looking at him with a confussed smile on her face, like she didn't know what to thing or do. Lincoln wasn't sure about it himself but none said even a word to the eachother.

'Finaly!' Both thought at the same time, as Lincoln declaid to by done and left without another word and went into his room, closing the door behind him, where he let himself fall on his bed head first into a pillow and screamed his soul out. When done he sat down on his desk and playing a game on his laptop.

Sometimes, he looked out the window in the backyard and saw the twins playing princes and knight in the mud hole that they made or just playing around in in the backyard Lincoln always raised an eyebrow when he saw them because they wore nothing but their undies and even Lola played in the mud, which she never would do, at least thought Lincoln that.

The other siblings and he couldn't even separate them sometimes because they look exactly the same and when the twins want to fool them they switch their rolls, so that Lana wore the dress and crown while Lola wore the overall. He noticed for the first time that both got very short hair, what was wired because yesterday had Lola long hair. 'Maybe she's wearing a wig,' he thought and sat back down on the chair and continued playing.

*Later*

Luan woke Luna up. "Come eat." Luan said and went out the room followed by Luna. Luan came into the dining room and sat down at the table. All of the Loud children sat at the table, already. The table was set and the children ate. "Luna, what happened to your arm?" Luan asked whereupon Luna flinched, raising her head.

"Wha-oh that's just…I got hurt when…playing the guitar… because…a guitar side got broke." "Seriously?" Luan laugh with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah…?" "Ok, if you said so." Luan said. "I'm going to bed," said Luna and got up. "Why. You just woke up minutes ago and didn't even touched your food." "But I'm still tired." Luna said and went upstairs.

A little later everyone went to bed, only Lucy sat in the vent, writing poems. Luna woke up again and looked down to Luan but she already asleep. So she climbed down from the bunk bed and left the room, heading down the hall to Lincoln's room. She slowly put her hand on the doorknob and stopped for a moment.

She took a deep breath, opened the door, entered and quickly closed the door behind her. Lincoln was sleeping as she walked slowly to his bed, climbed onto the bed, and removed his blanket whereupon he woke up.

"What the-" "Shhh…relax," she said and kissed him while she sat on him. Then she kissed his neck, opened his pajama jacket and kissed upper body bit by bit. "Uh, why are you doing this." Lincoln asked nervously. Luna looked at him and smiled with a blush. "Because I…really… _love_ …you." she said softly, taking off her shirt and divested her (cicatrized/scarred over) chest.

Lincoln looked at her with widened eyes, his lower region began to swell but even though he was aroused, he was afraid of her, because she looked at him with crazy eyes and a big smile. "I haven't got you out my head for years and I hated myself for never confessing my love to you." She said and pulled down his PJ pants. He was hard, she looked at him and put it in her mouth her head moved up and down, whereupon he moaned while he tried to push her away.

Luna noticed it and put her hand around his throat and squeezed it. The other hand slowly under his lower back and stuck her middle finger in his bum. He groaned in pain with widened eyes. He grabbed her head when he came and she swallowed it. She slowly let go his throat, pulled her finger out and he gasped. Luna slowly sat down on him again.

She slowly scratches with her fingernails over his chest so that it bleeds and he hissed. Then she licked his blood and sweat off. "Mmm tasty." She said, licking her lips. She got up, pulled off her panties and sat down on his face. "Now it's your turn." She said, looked down at him and smiled. "Come on lick, asshole." She said angry and hit him on the eye.

He cried out, whereupon Luna hit him in the face directly. "Shut up! Or should I beat you again." Lincoln shocked his head and slowly began to lick her crotch. Luna smiled and moaned lustfully while she pulled on his hair. After she came, she got up and sat down on his legs. "Now be a good boy and don't move." She said while sitting up a little, holding his dick straight "No don't. Please." He begged but to late.

She dropped herself abruptly, breaking her hymen. Both tore their heads backwards. Lincoln screamed and began to cry. Luna panted and started. Lincoln grimaced more in pain then in plesure at each movement. "Ah…I'm…coming…" Lincoln said still crying. "Yes cum inside me. Let all out." She said. Luna fell on Lincoln and bit him in the shoulder when he came in her whereupon Lincoln hissed in pain.

Luna let out a muffed moan, feeling her womb got filed up and bit stronger in his shoulder so that it started bleeding. She heard a crack and Lincoln screamed. When she pulled herself away, she ripped off a piece of his flesh from his shoulder whereupon he let out a scream and struggled wildly but Luna was able to muffed it just in time.

Repaying him with a groan and the next hit in the face. When he wasn't moving anymore, she slowly pulled him out, and sat back on his legs, chewing and swallowed the piece. Lincoln looked at her with widened eyes and pure scare in his eyes. Her mouth stained with his blood. He tried to fight against her weight but he couldn't.

Luna got angry, took away the hand from his mouth and put both on his throat. "Shhh, try to sleep, ok," she said with a soft voice, when she squeezing it, she even leaned into it. Lincoln panicked and grabbed her wrists, trying to pull her hands off but he was to weak. Slowly his view got blury and foam has formed in his mouth corner.

He passed out with tears flowing over his cheeks, staring up to the ceiling. Luna let go of him, turned him on his belly, bit and rip off flesh shreds from his scapulae. Lincoln groaned and moved by every bit. While Luna "eats" Lincoln, a muffed sobbing was to hear, coming out the vents. Lucy watched the whole think with both hands over her mouth, crying.

For her first time in her live, she was so scared she couldn't move at all. Her whole body was shaking in terror. Luna stopped, sat up and wiped his blood from her mouth. She walked naked out the room and closed the door behind her. Lucy topped out the vent and ran to Lincoln's bed.

She stopped immediately with widened eyes when she saw him. "Lincoln. LINCOLN, WAKE UP! PLEASE." She yelled loudly, while she turned him on his back and shook him. "PLEASE!" Lucy cried out but no response. Lucy let go of him and began to cry. "What are you doing here?" Luna asked from behind her.

She flinched and turned around, seeing Luna. "YOU MURDER!" Lucy yelled and ran at her, holding up a fist to punch her. When Lucy jumped at Luna, she just grabbed her neck and lifts her up. Lucy gagged and grabbed Luna's arm with both hands. "Don't call me that. He's alive, but If you ever tell anyone about what you saw."

Luna brought Lucy near to her face. "I'M…GONNA…KILL…YOU. UNDERSTAND." She threatened, turning around to the door and threw her out of the room most rudely, immediately closing the door behind her while Lucy felt on her back, groaning at the landing. She got up, ran into her room and on the bed.

The blanket did she pulled over her head to crying, what Lynn noticed. "Lucy what's wrong?" Lynn asked worried but still half sleeping. "L…L…LYNN!" Lucy cried loudly and fell her around the neck, crying.

Luna sighed, opened the door again, went over to Lincoln lifted him up and went down hall to the bathroom and set him down on the toilet to disinfect and banged his shoulder and upper body. Lincoln was still blacked out. "I might be gone a little too aggressive on you. I'm sorry, just wake up tomorrow, because if you not I'm gonna regret it and properly kill myself. But I think you're strong enough to survive it."

She said while nursing Lincoln's shiner with a cold water soaked towel .Tears flowed out of her eyes. Luna wiped the tears off and started laughing about it loudly. "I should take a shower. I smell like a whore." she said, stepping under the shower and turned on the water.

"Fuck that's feels nice." She said, starting showering with open curten and looked occasionally over to Lincoln with worry. When she was finish, she went over to him, checking if still breathes and he did, luckily. Luna lifted him up again and brought him in his room, where she laid him on his bed and put him a new PJ on.

After that she gave him a kiss, she picked up her old clothes and went to her room, still naked by the way. She peeked in her room seeing Luan still asleep and walks in, closing the door behind her, put her own sleep clothes on and climbed back in to the top bunk of the bed. When she lay down, she was instantly fallen asleep from exaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

The Loud children sat on the kitchen table, except one. "Where is Lincoln, is he still sleeping?" Lori asked confused. "Yeah, he said he go to school later at the second lesson." "Oh. Ok should I take him to school later?" "No, need I'll do it," Luna said, like from a pistole.

After the breakfast the Loud children got ready for school and left the house. Luna went upstairs over to Lincoln room. "Lincy, you're wake?" She asked while stepping inside. Lincoln sat on his bed looking to the other end of his room. Luna walked over and sat down on his bed.

"I'm glad you-." Luna got suddenly tackled by him. Now he knelt over her with the angryes eyes he ever had and both of his hands around her throad, squeezing as strong as he can. The whole picture was almost intimidating but only almost. Luna didn't even fight back because she knew he his isn't strong enough to actually hurting her and other than her he wasn't even mean to do that. She can see it in Lincoln's in anger burning eyes.

"YOU BITCH! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME," He screamed at her. Luna sighed and grabbed with one hand his throat and squeezed it as well. Immediately he let go of her and grabbed her arm with both hands and gagged.

"Did you calm down?" She asked in a bored tone. Lincoln nodded and she let go of him. He panted while Luna gets up. "Get ready for school and try not to tell anybody, ok." She said, giving him a kiss on the mouth and left his room. After ten minutes he came down stairs with his school bag and left while Luna sit in living room and looked after him.

In the school Lincoln went into the class, sat down and sighed. Later in the cafeteria sat Lincoln at a table alone. Clyde came by and sat next to Lincoln on his right. "Hey, Linc how are going?" He asked but Lincoln didn't respond, at all.

"Hey, Linc is some-." "AHHHHHH." Lincoln screamed as hell as Clyde touched Lincolns bitten off shoulder. Clyde immediately pulled his hand away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't knew you were hurt." Clyde panicked and reached out for his arm to lift up his right sleeve, whereupon Lincoln turned away. "It's nothing." He said and walked off.

Clyde sat up as well and after him, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him. "Don't touch me." He said loudly and snatches his grip. When Lincoln ran away, stood Clyde just there and looked after him in worry. Lincoln ran down the school corridor and in the boy's bathroom. He locked at himself in a hanging mirror and screamed at himself.

He slides down the wall and under the sinks while curling up into a ball and began to cry. For the next few lessons he just lay the there. surprisingly nobody came in, in the time he laid there. When he calmed down, got up and left the school, heading home. It was maybe around ten p.m. At home he went to his room, sat down on his bed and waited. After some hours he fell asleep, leaning against the wall.

*Later*

He woke up and looked at his clock. It was 2p.m. and the afternoon turns in. The others were home as well. He went out his room and Lucy left hers as well. "Hey Luce," said Lincoln with a warm smile and Lucy started crying, and went over to him too hug him but stopped immediately when she heard Luna's voice coming upstairs. "Oh Lincy," She said while coming upstairs.

Luna went over to him and kissed him in front of Lucy whereupon Lucy walked back in her room with a very scared expression. Then Luna took his hand and went in his room, locking the door behind. Luna pushed Lincoln down on his bed while kissing him deep, took off her clothes completely whereupon he got hard. She took of his pants and sat down on his boner, moving up and down wildly. But Lincoln didn't react at all. No grimace or crying like at the first time.

He just looked at the celling, whereupon Luna got angry and punched him into the face to make him react but again no reaction. He just looked at her with an expressionless face. "You know what, FUCK IT; maybe you'll do it later." Luna said, got dressed and left his room, slamming the door behind. Lincoln sat up, put his pants back on and sat down on his bed. "You can come out she is gone."

He said and the vent opened. Lucy's head looked out, scared. "Come down here, she didn't tell you to stay away from me, does she?" Lincoln asked and Lucy jumped head first out the vent. Landing on her hands, let her fell down forward to land on her feet. She got up and hugged him slightly.

"Linc, I'm so-sorry. I saw everything but couldn't do anything, because I was too scared to do anything. I'M SORRY." She cried into his chest, holding him tighter. "Shhh it's ok." Lincoln said while rubbing her head. Lucy looked up to him. "You're more beautiful when you wouldn't hide your eyes." He said and stroked her pony out her face revealing her emerald green eyes, whereupon she slightly blushes.

When he came closer and gave her a gently kiss on her lips, her pale face turned red in no time. "Whaaaaa~," she said with widened eyes whereupon Lincoln began to chuckle. "You're cute. That's why I love you," he said while strocking her head before he left the room, leaving behind a embarrassed Lucy.

His words still haling in her head causing her a system crash whereupon she collapsed on her knees. 'Stupid Lincy.' she thought while crawling in her room and on her bed. Lynn was in the meanwhile at the football training.

*Meanwhile*

The training ends and Lynn was on her way home. But suddenly two big guys stood in front of her and blocked the way. One of them was light-skinned, with brown hair and he lacks a front tooth. He wore a dark khaki t-shirt, blue jeans shorts and white shoes with tree cyan stripes.

The other one was dark-skinned, with black hair, which covered his eyes. He wore a white shirt, burgundy jacket, blue leans and white shoes. "Oh look who's there, Hank," said Hawk and pocked Hank with his elbow. "Yeah, what a surprise, it's the little twerp" said Hank with a smile.

"What are you two dorks want." Lynn asked irritated and ready to fight. Both of them laughed loudly, suddenly both lunched at her and hit her in the stomach. She collapsed while a van came along, stopping next to them. Hawk took Lynn and both stepped inside the Van, slaming the door shut whereupon the Van drove off.

*Two hours later*

Lynn had only opened her eyes for an second as she got immediately beat up by a whole team. Her enemies of the field 'the Hazeltucky's'. They stamped and punched her, even spit at her and ripped her clothes off. She panted while she had curled herself to an ball, holding her arms over her head, getting prepared for the next impact. Which could be her last.

Hawk went over to her without saying anything and crotched down to her feet. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her over. She tried to fight against his grip but failed, in fact she took so many hits she couldn't move a mucle, what was bad for her.

Hank broke-in, in her body with no mercy, leaving her body and mind unconscious, wet of sweat, with tears in her eyes which were slightly opened, looking into the emptiness and drooling, on the cold ground for the others to 'use', who were all standing in a row and to switch up, even the coach of the team placed himself in that row.

* Loud house*

It was 6p.m. and Lincoln was sitting on his bed, looking worried at his clock. 'Lynn should be home by now,' he thought as he got up and went over to his desk. He picked up his phone and opted Lynn's number. He heard beeping. "C'mon Lynn, pick up." He said worried but nobody picked up, so he hang up. As suddenly his phone rings and Lincoln picked up.

"S-'Sup?" Lynn asked with a slightly whimper in her voice. "Where are you Lynn, it is now 6 o'clock." Lincoln said angry not even notecing it. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'll be right there." She said and hung up. Lincoln laid the phone on his bed and went downstairs to welcome her, as soon she arrived.

*Later that day*

At seven p.m. when Lynn opened the front door and collapsed immediately in front of Lincoln, who catches her right away, wearing only her underwear and a big jacket. "Lynn! Hey, can you hear me." Lincoln panicked while he knelt down with her in his arms whereupon Lisa, Luan and Luna rushed over to them. "What happened?" Luna asked worried.

"I don't know, she-." "Quick bring her into her room," said Lisa whereupon Lincoln lifted Lynn up and rushed with the others upstairs, in Lynn's room, where Lucy was sitting on her bed reading, while he placed Lynn carefully in her bed.

"Oh god what happened?" "I don't know." Lori answered worried while Lisa checked on her, taking of the jacket, reveling her with bruises and almost broken bones covered body. "Who was that?" Lincoln asked angry with an deep groaning in his voice.

"H-Ha-zel-tu-cky. C-Club hou-se." Lynn whimpered with still closed eyes and in pain. "MOTHERFUCKERS." He said angry, took the wooden bat from Lynn's side, which hung at the wall and turned over to Lori. "Lori, drive me to the club house of this fuckers!" "S-Sure." She replied hesitantly, following him downstairs and outside over to the Van Both stepped inside and drove off after Lincoln gave her the direction.

After forty minutes the two arrived and Lincoln stepped outside. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said and closets the door behind him. He ringed the door bell and Hank opened it. "What do you wa-?" Immediately swung Lincoln the bat and hit his neck, which broke immediately.

"Don't fuck with me, asshole." Lincoln said and stepped over him, closing the front door behind himself. He went through the house and struck every single one of them dead by surprise, even the Coach, like they were nothing.

Lori's eyes widden as she saw Lincoln leaving the builing, his face, clothes and bat covered in blood. But probably the most terrorfing thing on him were his eyes , glowing in anger. As Lincoln got in the van his expression got immeditaly softer and more relaxed. She wanted to ask what happened but it would be better if she don't.

"Let's drive home." Lincoln said and Lori drove off in silent.


	6. Chapter 6

At home Lincoln went straight in the bathroom, took his clothes and the bandages off, and turned on the shower. In the mirror refection he saw that the bite was ripped open before he stepped under for a moment to wash off the blood and clean the wounds.

When he finished her disinfects and bandaged it again. He picked up the old bandages and clothes up and went into his room with a towel around his hip, followed by Luna while Luan, Lisa, Lori and Lucy were standing around the bed.

"Knock, knock." Luna said when she entered his room when Lincoln took a shirt out of his closet with his left turned to her. Luna went in front of him, pushed him back over to his bed and he sat down on it. Luna climbed on his bed and behind him.

Luna's hand stroked over his back and took off his bandage on his shoulder, revealing the bit through shoulder. She licked over it, causing him to groan painfully. "You taste so good." She said, got up and sat down on his lab, pushing him down on the bed. Then she took off her shirt and pressed her bosom against his chest while continuing kissing.

'Where did Luna go?' Lori thought and looked into the other rooms, after leaving Lisa's room. When she stood in front of Lincoln's door, she stopped and was listing on the door because she thought she heard something but she didn't and walked in, immediately stopping with opened mouth and widened eyes when she saw Luna on top of him, topless.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lori cried out in anger. Luna got frightened and got up from Lincoln quickly. Lincoln sat up and Lori saw the bandages hanging loosely around his waist and the fleshy bite print on his shoulder. "Lincoln, would you please leave the room for a moment? She and I need to talk." Lori said in a calm tone but was freaked out and shocked in the inside.

Lincoln bound the bandage around his shoulder again, picked up his shirt and left the room while Luna put her shirt back on. Lori slammed the door behind him and locked it. "Why are you locked the door?" * _SLAP!_ * "Uh…ouch?" Luna said facetious while holding her cheek, pissing off Lori even more.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HE IS YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" Lori yelled at her while grabbing Luna's collar and pulled her closer to herself, looking angry as shit. "And? Like _you_ never thought about it?" Said Luna slightly pissed. "TELL ME!" Lori yelled while shaking her.

"Because I love him more than any of you do. I even took his virginity. So he's mine." She said with a blushing smile. "What?" She asked and looked at her with a pale face. Luna just grinned and nodded. "You fucking BITCH!" Lori lunched at her and hit her in the face, whereupon Luna goes down on the floor.

Then she came over to hit her again but Luna kicked her in the stomach and away from her. Luna got up and rammed her against the wall, her right forearm pressed against her throat. Suddenly a knocking was on the door. "Are you ok in there?" Lincoln asked through the door with slightly worry in his voice. Both looked at each other and Luna let go of her. Lori unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yeah, we're fine," she said with a smile. "Good than come. Lynn is wake." Lincoln said and went quickly back in Lynn's room. Before they follow them, Luna grabbed Lori on her arm. "Don't tell anyone about that what happened." Luna threatened with evil eyes. "Fine, if you stop doing shit with him." Lori said in reply and both went in Lynn's room. Lynn had an eye patch, Band-Aid on her nose and cheeks, her torso was bandaged and her left arm in a sling.

"Hey Lynn, how are you?" Lori asked softly. "I'm…fine. I guess." She relied with a weakly voice. "Do you remember what happened?" Lisa asked whereupon Lynn nodded slowly. "I've got beaten up by the Hazeltuckey Hockers team and more I can't remember." She lied because she can remember at everything what happened.

"I hope I gonna see them never again," she continued quietly. "Don't worry." Lincoln said calm with a warm smile. "Someone took care of them." "That's good." She said relieved and closet for a moment her eyes. They heard the front door opened. "Kids we're home!" Rita said when she came in followed by her husband. "Mom and Dad?" Lori asked confused and left the room followed by the others while Lincoln still stood next to her.

"Did you take care of them, Linc?" Lucy asked him and he nodded. "Seriously!" The other Loud children, who were in their rooms, went outside and stood in the hall when Rita came upstairs because Lori told her to. She went in Lynn's room, shocked and surprised Lincoln in the same time.

"Oh god my pore baby. What happened to her?" She asked Lincoln while all of them came in. "She got beaten up by the Hazeltuckey Hockers team, so I had to beat _them_ up." He said clam and the others stared at him almost like a ghost. "You did what?" Rita said incredulous. "I revenged her and Lori drove me over to them."

"Is that true?" Rita asked Lori. "Yes." She said seriously and as shoot from the pistol. "Ok. At least nobody else got hurt." Rita said and stroked Lynn's head. "Now we should go all to bed." She said and all left Lynn's room, heading to her own room, followed by the others, which went in their own rooms.

"Mom, wait." Said Lori and Rita stopped in the middle of the stairs, turning over to her. "What is it, sweety?" "Didn't you say that you would come back in a month not in two weeks? So why are you came back now?" Lori asked whereupon Rita smiled. "Because we understood something wrong!" She chuckled and went down to her room. Lori went to her room as well.

Lincoln stayed by Lynn over the night because she asked for it. He was sleeping in her bed while Lucy in the next bed, furiously ripped her blanket with her teeth because she didn't asked him to sleep in her bed. Well she was still a little scared being near him, that's why she didn't asked him and that made her furious.

*Next morning*

The Loud's, the including their parents woke up and made ready for school/work. The only ones who stayed at home were Lily, Lisa and Lynn. Lincoln came this time earlier home because of Lynn and the fact he came always home early on a Thursday. When he came home, he headed straight upstairs to his room and do homework. So like today. He headed home after school, opened the front door and went upstairs.

He arrived the top of the stairs, as suddenly, * **EXPLOSION** * Lisa flowed out her room and against the wall with darting flame. In the same moment Lincoln was caught by the blast and thrown back. With a headache and beeping ears, he slowly got up and went as fast as he could over to Lisa. Her clothes and Body slightly burned, and her nose was bleeding. Lincoln knelt down to her, lifting her up slowly.

"Li…sa, Lisa, LLIIISSSAAA!" He cried while shaking her but she didn't move then…she was dead. Lincoln cried loudly and holds her even tighter. As suddenly, "That's unfortunate," said a little figure with glasses while walking out of Lisa's destroyed and partly still smoking room. When the figure stepped into the lights, Lincoln's jaw dropped immediately.

"L-Li…sa…?" He said while staring at her with widden eyes. "Of course. Who do-." Suddenly she got cut off by Lincoln, who warped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I-I thought y-you were dead. Wait...how are you not dead?" He asked and let immediately go of her, starrinng at the burned body next to him, then again at 'Lisa'.

"Are you a clone or something?" "No, I'm your four years old sibling, Lisa." She said with a smile. "You have to BE A CLONE because _you_ died." Lincoln said still shocked pointing at the body. "* _Sigh_ * that's not imported now. Now let's clean up the mess before the others come home." She said while grabbing "herself" and threw it in the trashcan which was burning from the inside.

"Get a broom and sweep up the room." She said and Lincoln walked off still thinking at the fact that Lisa just burned herself. Lisa went in to Lynn's room and peeked inside, where she was still sleeping and Lily slept there as well.

'At least Lynn and Lily didn't wake up.' She thought and went back when Lincoln also came back with the broom. After one hour Lisa's room looked as good as new. The whole time they didn't talked to each other but Lincoln was thinking about the whole clone situation and that she throw herself away and burned herself.

*A few hours later*

The others came home and Lori was preparing the food because the parents will come later. A little later everyone, except Lynn, were sitting on the dining table, eating dinner. But Lincoln didn't eat, he just pocked his food and was thinking, while he looked over to Lisa. "What's wrong, bro you just pocking your food?" Asked Luna slightly worried whereupon Lincoln turned his head to her.

"Bro, you're crying." "What, I'm not crying." He said and wiped through his eyes. "I was crying...weird." The others were now looking as well. "Seriously what's wrong, you kinda make me worried? Not that you just cried, you stared at Lisa the whole time like she were an alien or something." Lori said but he didn't respond.

Lori shrugged and continued eating like the others, while Lincoln looked depressed at his full plate and peeked sometimes over to Lisa. After a few minutes of silent Lincoln looked up. "Um guys, I…want to say something and if I don't I'm gonna go crazy about It." The others looked at him. "Lincoln." Lisa said with hanging head. "What is it, Linc?" "I…I saw L-"

"LINCOLN!" Lisa yelled angry at him while she hitting her hands on the table, whereupon everyone flinched, while she got up from chair, now standing on it. "Can I talk to you. Now?" She said, jumping from the chair and went into the living room followed by Lincoln.

While others being quiet to listen to the conversation. Lisa stood in front at Lincoln, the lights reflection was making her eyes not visible, making her more intimidating. "What were you tried to tell them?" Lisa asked in an angry tone.

"That what I saw." "Knee down, now!" Lisa said while pointing on the floor. Being a little scared of what was awaiting him he knelt down hesitantly. * _SLAP!_ * Lisa grabbed on his collar pulling him near her face.

„Are you STUPID? I'm screwed if you tell them!" She said very pissed. Lincoln looked nervously on the floor. She slapped him again. "LOOK AT ME!" He did so. "* _Sigh_ * Listen, I know it's not easy to see someone die but like you can see I'm not dead at all. Don't worry I'm gonna tell them by my own, ok? But until then I'll want you to hold it a secret, got it." She said calm and let him go and Lincoln nodded in reply.

"Good. Come later in my room and we'll figure something out." She said, walking back in the dining room followed by Lincoln and sat down on their seats. The others looked at them. " _Is_ there something that you wanna talk about?" Asked Lori with a raised eyebrow.

"No there is nothing to talk about. Everything is fine." Lincoln said and continues eating while the others stared at them. Everyone was thinking about the same thing. 'What were they talking about?' After dinner, they all went to their room.

*A hour later*

Lincoln went to Lisa's room. As he enters her room and closed the door behind him, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lola, Lana came over to Lisa's room to listing on the door. Lucy climbed in the vent and crawled over to Lisa's room. Lisa stood on her desk with the back to Lincoln. "You were right. I am a clone, but _she_ was also a clone, too." Lisa said and turned around. "What do you mean?" "The real one died a year ago," she said in a sad tone.

Lincoln just stood there. "How…did she…, you know?" He asked hesitantly. "Like you saw today, she accidently blow up herself. But before that she tried to clone herself, what…like you see worked." "Are you the first one?" "No, the sixth." "So you're not my sister." He said sadly, laid down on her bed and looked at the celling. Lisa gave a sigh and sat down on his lab.

"I'm really that diffrent?" She said, taking of her sweater before taking his hand and put it on her chest. "See. I'm a living being after all." "No you aren't." "'No' what do you mean by 'No'. Can't you feel my heart beat, my breath!" "BUT you're not her." "I AM HER, ITS ME LI-." Lincoln punched her in the face, breaking her glases and causing her to fell from the bed and on the ground, groaning by the landing.

"WHAT THE HELL. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled at him, holding her face. Lincoln got up, grabbed her neck with one hand and lifts her up, while squeezing it slightly. "Don't ever discripe you as her. You're not her. Got that. " He said loudly, grinding his teeth in anger. Lisa gagged while trying to make him let go whereupon he squeezed harder.

He didn't even noticing that the door opened behind him. "STOP IT, LINCOLN!" Lori yelled at him, scared, when she slamed the door open. Lincoln let her go and went to the door. Lori blocked the door so Lincoln stopped in front of her while the others stood scared behind Lori. "Could you step aside?" He asked calm and friendly.

"No, not before you apologize." Lori said, pointing at Lisa, who holds her neck and catches breath. He turned his head to Lisa, then back to Lori. "No." "Would you at least tell us what happened?" Lori asked in a slightly scared expression. "Not your business." He said calm and walk pass her but Lori grabbed his unwounded shoulder.

He stopped. "What is wrong with you? You're not the same anymore!" She said with tears in her eyes. Lincoln turned around, took a step forward and looked up to her in an angry manner. She leant back with a scared look. "W-What?" He said nothing, just gave her a kiss on the mouth whereupon she flinched with a blush and stepped back with a shocked expression. "Gross!" Lola said while the others stood there with open mouth.

Lincoln left without even saying a word, slaming his door shut. "Great now I'll never be able to forget that." Lola said crossout while shocked her head. "Lori, you're ok?" Asked Leni. Lori just stood there and looked at Lincolns now closed room door

"What the fuck just happened?" she asked Leni but she just shrugged. "Let's go to bed." Luna said and went off followed by the others. A few minutes later everyone slept except from Lynn, who couldn't, causing by an nightmare in which gets beaten up, violently used and toren apart by two meter tall and fat stone staures, all of them were looking exactly the same and like Hank.

Ten by her count. His voice was echoing multiple in the mostly dark void. Causing her to raise up in her bed in shock, sometimes crying out in panik. Only to remember that they were taking care of, so she wouldn't have to be affraid anymore but its going to take a while until she would be the same again...if that would be possible.


	7. Chapter 7

The Loud children woke up and gets ready for the day. Lincoln stayed that day at home to spend some time with Lynn. So he went over to her room after the others left the house. He peeked in her room. Lynn was still sleeping, so he went over to her bed, scuped under to blanket and laid down right next to her.

He closed his eyes for a while. Suddenly screamed Lynn and causing Lincoln to jump up. "Shhh. Calm down, Lynn everything is fine, now. It was just a nightmare," Lincoln said while holding her in his arms and rubbed her back to calm her down. "Lincoln?!" "Don't worry I'm here. It was just an nightmare."

'Wonder what she had dreamed of. She is all sweaty.' He thought as he suddenly felt something wet on his leg. He removed the blanket and a big wet spot under her legs was visible. The under part of her shirt was also wet. "Did you...just…pee…yourself?" Lincoln asked nervously. "Oh man. Not again. Could you bring me to the bath room?" She asked sheepishly.

"How do you get actually the last days in the bathroom?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow. "Lucy helped me." Lincoln nodded and lifted her carefully up, trying not to move her to much or to touch the bruises, but causing her still to groan on the the way to the bathroom.

He set her down on her feet holding her up while Lynn took off her panty. Then he helped her to step in the tub and she set down. Lincoln took gently her shirt of because she still wore the sling around her arm. Most part of her body was still covered in bruisses, causing Lincoln to groawn a little, remembering himself that everyone of that fucking team was dead.

So he shook his anger of and turned on the shower before closing the shower curtain. "I'll bring you new clothes." He said and went back in her room over to her drier and took a clean pair of her sleep clothes plus underwear.

He returns to Lynn, placed the clothes on the floor and went back to Lynn's room to changes the bed sheet and bedding. When he came back, he opened the shower curtain with a warning a head and turned off the shower. Then lifted her out the tub and on her feet's and got dressed by him. Lincoln lifted her again, again trying not to move her to much, and back in her room, placing her in the clean bed. He covered her with a blanket.

"May I ask you something?" "Sure." "Could you, please stay with me for the next nights so that I might be able to sleep?" Lynn asked kinda emmbarassed about what just happened. "Of course," he said and kissed her forehead. Lynn closed slowly her eyes seeing Lincoln laid down himself next to her, making her asleep while smiling. Lincoln looked at the celling. His eyes got heavy and he closed them for a while.

*Later*

Someone sighed in the dark. Lincoln opened his eyes. Lucy stood in the door way. "Oh, hey Lucy what time is it?" He asked, as he sat up. "It's 1:30p.m." She said, heading to her bed and sat down on it reading in her book. "That isn't fair that he slept in her bed instead of mine." She said quietly to herself. "You know that I can hear you behind that book." Lincoln said right of the other side of the book whereupon she flinched and hold her book deeper in the face while blushing up to her ears.

Lincoln giggled and left the room. "WAIT." Lucy yelled behind the book. Lincoln stopped near by the door and turned around. "Yeah?" "Forget it, that wasn't important." She said still behind her book. "How stupid of me, like he want to go out for an ice cream with me." "Wanna got some ice cream from the fridge instead of going out?" Asked Lincoln and Lucy looked up from her book. "Again?"

Lincoln nodded whereupon Lucy sighed and got up. "Let's go." Both left the room and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Lucy sat down on the table while Lincoln took a box of strawberry and chocolate ice cream out of the fridge and field up two bowls. One with strawberry ice, the other one with chocolate. Both just eaten there ice quickly. 'Better than nothing' thought Lucy while looking at Lincoln. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No nothing…, well that's not true I…I-." She was interrupted by Lincoln, who licked her nose. Her face turned completely red. "Uh…." "You had something on your nose." He said with a smile. He was laughing as Lucy took a spoon of ice and shoved it, embarrassed, into her mouth. "Sorry, I just wanted to see your face, because you're cute when you looked embarrassed," he chuckled.

"Say. What was your deal with Lisa? I want it to know because you scared us with that." Lucy asked but Lincoln didn't respond. "Please, tell me." "Sorry I can't tell you, so please don't ask me again. Ok?" Without waiting at Lucy's answer, he got up and went upstairs in his room.

His phone rings when he opened his door. He picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Linc, how are you?" Asked a girls voice. "Hey Ronnie-Anne, I'm fine, what's up? "Would you like to go to the cinema with me?" "Ok, why not." Lincoln shrugged. "Great, come over." She said and hung up. He left his room and went down stairs, where Lucy was sitting at the couch and watched her favorite show. "I go out with Ronnie-Anne to the cinema." He said and left the house.

Lincoln went down the street over to Ronnie's house and ring the bell. Ronnie was open it, stepped outside and closed immediately behind her. "Let's go, shall we?" She said and took his hand. "So, what do you like to do?" She asked with a smile. "What, I thought we're going to the cinema?" "We can if you like," she said, heading to the cinema. They enter the cinema and stood in front of the movie posters.

"Let's watch the Ace savvy movie." He said, went over to the reception and bought two tickets. They went in hall two, setting on their seats. The movie started. Ronnie watched the movie instead of Lincoln because he thought about stuff and couldn't concentrate on the movie. After the half movie Ronnie fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder.

Unfortunately for him it was breaktime and he had to go to the toilet but doesn't want to wake her. The movie still got two hours left, so he had to wait. Finally, the movie ended and both literally ran out the hall and to the toilet. Later they headed back home. It was dark already.

First brought Lincoln Ronnie-Anne back home, he said goodbye and walked home. On the half way home it's begun to rain, so he had to ran. When he arrived home and opened the door, Lori stood angry in front of him. "Where the fuck has you been? I was worrying me sick" She said loudly. "I told Lucy that I go out with Ronnie to the cinema," said Lincoln while looking at Lucy.

"Why you didn't tell me?" Lori said angrier than before. "I…um…" "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I should call you after the movie." He said sadly. "Fine, at least nothing happened," said Lori and went to the living room and sat down on the couch, watching TV.

He looked around. In the living room were Lori, Leni, the Twins and Lynn. She semes to had enough from the bed. In the dining room was Lisa sitting on the table, looking at him. When he went over to her, she immediately holds up her book to avoid eye contact.

"Can I ask you something?" No response. "Look I'm really sorry what I done to you. I…I was just angry and sad at her that she never tell us about you or the others. I don't want to have bad blood between us…so, please accept my apology."

Lisa put down her book. "Ok, I accept it." She said with a smile. "Let me guess you want know how long she might have?" Lisa asked and Lincoln got serious. "Will she…?"

"I…don't know. I mean I haven't seen something that be so dangerous for her but…it might be possible, WHAT I'M NOT GOING TO HOPE. Still I wunder who she was able to walk all the way over here with that type of injures. It's also possible that she would be fine, maybe terrorfied for a bit but fine. ...That's the thing about being a doctor, you just don't know when IT would happen. That's way I'm a scientist." She said kinda proud and continued reading.

Lincoln walked upstairs. On the half way up, he heard Lynn coughing. He ran back in the living room and saw her on her knees, coughing blood and slumped over; curling up into a ball while flinching and holding her throat gaggled. Everyone looked at Lisa, who had jumped from the cahir but now...she just stood there with the light reflecting in her lenses.

"Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Lori yelled at her. "I can't." Lisa said cold but with a little shiver in her voice. "What do you mean you-." Lori stopped when she saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

Lincoln ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. Lynn doesn't move anymore. Everyone began to cry while Lisa covered her with a blanket. In rage Lincoln smashed his toys against the wall, tore his bunny apart and wiped everything from his desk before he fell on his knees and cried in to his hands, loudly.

*One hour later*

He slowly calmed down and looked out the window. It was still dark outside. He left his room, went downstairs but nobody was there, even the parents were there. He was heading out to the backyard, hiding behind the three and saw Lori and the siblings, the parents were also there, holding flashlights to fill the end of the backyard in light. Lincoln noticed Lynn lying in Lucy's coffin and Lucy said some words while Lori dug a big hole.

When she was finished, the Father, Leni Luna and Lori let down the coffin and together they filled up the hole again. Everyone left a rose at her grave and went back inside whereupon Lincoln emerges behind the three and went over to her grave. The moon was shining bright and he could kinda see what was written on the tombstone, which was just a big wood plank with an cross above it.

'Here lays Lynn Loud Jr. a loving Sister and Daughter.-We all gonna miss you.'

He began to cry again as he left the place and went inside in his room. When he opened the door, Lucy was sitting on his bed and sewing his bunny. He sighed and sat down next to her. "When they told me, she was gone, I wouldn't believe it at first but then a saw her. She was lying so peaceful that someone might be thinking she was sleeping." She said with a smile and thought about the old time.

"Would you do me a favor, if I leave this world, I-." "DON'T…speak it out. I don't want to leave me, too." He sobbed whereupon she took him in her arms. "Shhh, don't worry I will never leave you, I promise." She said softly. When he pulled himself away she gave him a smile and got up.

"Try not to tear him apart that much next time, ok." She said with a chuckle and left his room. He looked at the bunny. A black tiny kiss mark was embroidered on the right cheek. "You're so wired." he giggled, put on his PJ and went to bed, the bunny did he placed next to him.

*Later*

In the middle of the night he woke up because he heard scratching on his door. He opened the door and looked outside. It was Charles. "What's wrong?" Charles went in, climbed on his bed and set down. Lincoln shrugged and lay back in the bed. Charles climbed on his belly and fell asleep while Lincoln stroked his head.

A few minutes later Lincolns head hurt as hell so he lifted Charles up and down on the floor when he went into the bathroom, looked at the mirror. His nose was bleeding, so he splashed some water in his face. Suddenly Lincoln got a coughing fit whereupon he covered his mouth. As he pulled his hand away, some blood drops were laying in it.

'What the-.' he ran over to the toilet, bend over and puked in it. Lincoln just hopped it came from his now again bleeding nose. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Lisa asked as she stopped in the doorframe because the door wasn't locked. "Do I look like I-," he puked again. "Come in my room when you ready." She said and went back in her room.

After twenty minutes his inners had finally calmed down so he and went in Lisa's room after he rinsed his mouth. "Sit down I need to tell you something." She said and Lincoln did so. "At first, do not worry about that what happened in the bathroom it was just too much stress for your the last few days. Anyway that what I actually wanna tell you is that...you might be…adopted." "…" He stared at her, the color form his face almost gone.

"To be honest I don't really know if it correct but what I can tell is that you're aparently not related by blood with any of us, so-." "Do you have any prove?" He asked angry and Lisa gave him a note where "The result of blood test" was written on it and Lincoln read it.

His hands began to shake and he starts laughing. "That's a joke, isn't it?" "I'm sorry it's most likely not." Lisa said in a sad tone while Lincoln let hung his head. Lisa sat down next to him. "Why didn't they tell me by their own. I have to ask them." He said and got up heading to the door and left the room. Lisa was still sitting on her bed.

"Great job Lisa, you really know how to pick on people." She said to herself with a sigh.

Lincoln walked straight downstairs to the parents room, went in and over to their bed. "Mom?" He said quiet and Rita woke up. "What is it, sweetie?" "Am I adopted?" When Rita heard it she sat up slightly shocked. "What n-no?" Rita chuckled. "Am I adopted? Please tell me."


	8. Chapter 8

"* _Sigh_ * Yes...you are adopted." Lincoln slide down the parent bed frame and letting his head haning down. "I'm sorry sweetie, we shouldtell you earlier." She said while rubbing his head. He got up and left the room without saying something. He went in the kitchen and found what he looking for. The whisky boodle in the top shelf.

He climbed up to it, took the boodle and ran back into his room, where he sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed frame. Lincoln opened it and drank it. Surprisingly nothing came up again right away but he got drunk as heck and that fast. After he drank the bottle to the half out.

When he couldn't drink anymore he crawled, because walking doesn't want work anymore, over to Lori's and Leni's room closing somehow the door with his foot. The next thing that was to hear were some muffed panic screams followed by rumbling and muffed voices.

The others woke up and went slightly scared over to Loris and Lenis room. "What the fuck are you-?" She stopped when she saw what's going on. Lori's was laying with her pants down and curled into a ball in the now messy bed, sobbing while Leni was holding on tight , a now pantsless Lincoln, who was strugeling wildly, in a head lock. "Le…t g- go…yOu…stUpId *hic* biTCh." He babbled ass drunk. "Is he drunk?"

"YOouU aReee DrrUunnK!" Lincoln said before puked at the floor and blacked out immeditaly. Leni covered him with a blanket when she let go of him. "Luna, could you bring Lori to the bathroom?" Leni asked and Luna did so, followed by Lisa. The others still stood in the door frame. "And you should go to bed." She said while lifting up Lincoln and brought him back in his room. The others went back to bed while Leni tried to clean the floor.

Shortly after Luna brought Lori back in her room and headed to her room while Lori slowly lay down on her own bed. Leni was in her bed already. Both said nothing, just looked at each other . Then Lori turned around to the other side of the room. She sighed and did the same. Both stayed awake until their eyes were too heavy and they fell asleep

The Saturday turns in and Lori was the first of them who woke up and went over in Lisa's room for a checkup because she told her yesterda to do so. A little later woke Lincoln up with the worst headache he ever had, and probably will have, and opened his door while holding his head, seeing Lori coming out Lisa's room with a shocked expression.

"I'm...pregnant." She said quiet and tuned over to him as she noticed him standing there. He couldn't even realize what happened there had Lori already tackled him and began to punch him repeatedly in the face while sitting on top of him, what hat was pretty bad for his headache. The others heard him crying out and came out their rooms and helped him.

Leni, Luna and Luan hold her while the others stood in front of him as protection. "GUYS, LET ME GO! THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE RAPED ME!" She yelled at Lincoln and stopped when he sat up with a pretty messed up face, holding his head "Wait what. I didn't do that?" In rage she tore off their grip, broke through the "sibling's barricade" and jumped at him but this time Lori strangled him with hands, tears in the eyes.

"STOP LORI YOU GONNA KILL HIM!" Leni yelled while trying to pull Lori away. Lincoln stared at her with scare in his eyes, while he gagged and slowly passing out. Lori let him immediately go and started crying. Lincoln gaps for air and hold his neck. "I'm sorry…I…" Lori sobbed and cried into her hands. "It's…ok…Lori…I have…to …apologize. It…semes I was drunk and…was angry about the…fact that I'm adopted." Lincoln said out of breath while he sat up.

"No way," the twins said and hugged him. "What." Lucy said with a shocked expression. "Sorry for hearing that, bro." Said Luna and laid a hand on his shoulder. Lori warped her arms around Lincoln "I'm sorry but what am I gonna tell Mom and Dad or BOBBY. HE will beat the shit outa me," she sobbed and let go.

"Well than we have to beat him up first. Don't worry, whatever happened we will try everything to protect you, all of us, right guys." He said happy and turned around while letting Lori go. "OF COURSE WE WILL!." All said in the same time. Lori looked at them with a smile and started laughing the others as well.

With happy mood they all went downstairs to have breakfast. This time Lori sat down next to Lincolns right and Luna on his left. "Why is she pregnant and that so fast, and I'm not? I slept with him first." Luna asked while grabbing his left arm, pulling him a little over to her side. "I'm not sure, maybe the high akohl in his blood. And A about you I told you already, haven't I, you can't have children because you're impotent." Lisa said and made her blush.

"Well I've a baby from him so that's means he's the father and so he's MIME." Lori said and grabbed his right arm. "Seriously!" Lola said with an eye roll. Both were tearing on his arms even so strong that his shoulders dislocated, causing him to scream. "Shit." Both said at the same time and let go. The parent stood in the dining room door way. The father angry and the Mother sad because of what she told Lincoln. Lori and Luna sat down while Lincoln was standing like a pole.

"Guys a little help?" He said with tears in the eyes while looking down on his arms which were hanging down. *Crack!* "SHIT!" He shouted because Lisa ranks back his right arm without any warning. "Crybaby." She said with an eye rolling while she went to his left side. "Don't thing about it." She said and ranks back the arm in the same moment "AHH. Thanks." "No problem." She said and sat back down on her seat.

"So now that everyone has calmed down, can I ask my question: Why are you arguing about Lincoln, and who of you will have him?" Rita asked and looked at Lori and Luna. Both thought the same thing. 'FUCK! Did she hear it?' "Anyway if someone of you gets ever pregnant or better I will support you wherever I can." Rita said and looked particular at the three oldest.

Everyone started eating. The whole time Lori thought if she should tell her or did she know it already. "Say do you want to go to the beach after breakfast, it's a nice day outside." Rita asked and all nodded. After they finished breakfast, they got ready to go and met up by the van, already dressed with bikini and swim shorts and something to wear over.

*Two hours later*

They arrived at the beach and nobody else was there. They parked the van on the beach, stepped outside, grabbed some blankets and split up around the van. Lisa and Lucy were reading, the twins were trying to build a sandcastle again, Luna and Lori argued about Lincoln and came to a solution, they gonna spending time with him together. Swimming, he had to rub their back with sun lotion or played catch, even.

Later he lay down on his blanket. "Can I talk to you?" Lisa asked. "Sure." "It's about Lori. You see she is pregnant with your child." "Yeah-I know, it's wired because I can't remember, doing anything." "You were drunk. Why?" "I guess, to know that I'm adopted has too much." He said with a shrug and took his comic and read in it. She walked away. Rita had a little talk with Lori as well. "There is something I would like to talk about with you; it's about the "child" situation." She said and Lori swallowed.

"So you hear it." "Loud and clear but like I said but like I said I will support you in any way." "Ok." Lori said and went over to Lincoln. She saw Luna lying next to him. She was sleeping, rubbing Lincolns arm between her legs against her crotch while Lincoln slept with his comic on his face. Lori lay down on his other side and fell asleep. Luan sat on her blanket listen to some music while looking over to them three. "What a cute couple." She said and giggled. They spend the whole day on the beach until the sunset.

"Come on lets go home." Said Luan as she came over and woke Lori up. Lori sat up and Luna woke up, too. "Morning", she yawned. "Morning. Come on we have to go before the others leaving without us." Lori said and got up. "Wait," said Luna and lifted up Lincoln. "We can't him left behind," she said and with a smile.

Both, plus Lincoln in Lunas arms, walked over to the car where the family was waiting. "Ok, everyone lets go home." Rita said and all steps in the van and drove off in the light in the sunset. "Wow." Everyone said in the same time. That was one of the best days in their lives so far, but they saw such a beautiful sunset at the first time.

*Later*

When they arrived at home, they all stepped out of the outside the van and in the house with a very sleepy expression. Lori lifted the sleeping Lincoln up and upstairs in to his room while the others went in their own rooms. She laid him down on his bed, covered him with a blanket and left the room after giving him a kiss on his forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln woke up at first to take a shower. He took of his clothes, stepped under the shower and turned it on. He holds his face in the rushing water, sighing about how good a shower at the morning feels.

Washed and dried himself and looked in the mirror at his shoulder, which healed up and only a scar was left of the worst thing what could happen to him or an brother. He left the bathroom with the towel around his hips and went back in his room to get dressed. When he finished he just sat down on his bed and waited at the others to wake up. To not get bored he read his comics.

At 10a.m. he heard the doors of his siblings open. 'Finally' he thought and went out his room, heading downstairs in the kitchen to make breakfast. Twenty minutes later they came down, sat down at the table in the dining room and Lincoln brought the food. All were eating in quiet but then the doorbell rings. Lori went over and opens the door. Bobby her boyfriend stood sad in front of her when she opened the door.

"Did you cheated on my?" Bobby asked loudly in an angry tone as soon he saw Lori standing on the other side. the others heard it, causing them to panik. "Shit." Lincoln got up and went over to them, stopping behind Lori. The others got up as well and stood in the dining room doorway to watch the conversation.

"No of course not" Lori replied shocked. "Don't lie to me! I'm serious," he said. Lori was about to say something but before she even could open her mouth he punched her in the stomach whereupon she spit blood and slumped on her knees, holding her stomach in pain and cried.

Lincoln lunged at him without warning. Bobby felt back with Lincoln on top of him and he punched Bobby repeatedly. Bobby grabbed his collar and pulled it at the site so that both rolled over and Bobby was now on top of Lincoln, punching him in return. Lincoln holds his arms up to protect his head. Lincoln pushed his feet's against Bobby's chest and thrust him away whereupon Bobby felt again at his back.

Both got up while Bobby holds his bleeding nose and Lincoln wiped blood off his mouth, which was caused by Bobby earlier. Both hold up their fists, ready for a second round. Both ran each other. Bobby was about to blow a punch in Lincolns face but he jumped and landed a punch hinself in Bobbys face before he could even pull his arm back enough, letting him immeditaly colapsing backwards on the ground. Lincoln could catch himself to land on his feet, standing intimedating infront of him, his hands clenched into fists, ready to give him another.

"You…motherfucker." Bobby growled while he slowly sit up, holding his nose. Lincoln back off and both looked at each other. Bobby looked past Lincoln and over to Lori who got circuited by their siblings to help her up on her knees. "That ain't over." Bobby , pointing at her. "It is," said Lincoln while stepping in his view.

Bobby looked at him angry got up and walked back home, slowly. "And when you ever gonna come back, I'll kill you." Lincoln yelled after him whereupon Bobby holds up his middle finger while heading down the street. Lincoln turned around and went over to Lori while the siblings stare at him with open mouth.

"What?" No response. He shrugged and knelt down to Lori and helped her to sit up. "You're ok?" She nodded. "What's about the child?" "Don't worry it's too little to get hurt." Lisa said, standing next to her. "Do you think he would come back?" Lori asked worried, terrorfied to even think about what if.

"I don't think so but if he does, maybe for having an extra round against me." Lincoln chuckled and Luna slapped his back head. "Sorry." He said and helped Lori up. Lori walked upstairs, in her room and laid down on her bed to rest. For some reason Luan was trying as hard as she could not to laugh about Bobby getting his ass kicked by an primeschooler. By the way the parents were gone before Lincoln even woke up. All of them were watching TV.

The doorbell rings again, maybe twenty minutes later and Lincoln opened the door. Ronnie-Anne stood crying in front of him, slapped him in the face and walked away. Lincoln just stood there confused about what just happened.

When Lincoln turned around to go back to the couch with the same confused expression, broke Luan out in laughter, landing on the floor while holding her belly and struggled with her legs in the air. Her laugh was so contagious that everyone started laughing. Even Lincoln, who was still wondering what happened.

They all watched TV until their parents came home. "We're ba-What happened with your face." Rita asked confused when she saw Lincoln because his on his left cheek was a red hand print visible and Luan started chuckling. "I broke up with Ronnie-Anne, I guess." When he said it everyone started laughing immediately.

The Father prepared the supper while the others were sitting on the dining table and Rita was asking Lincoln what exactly happened, surprisingly Rita started laughing about it, as well. Lincoln finished supper at first and went upstairs in his room.

He was about to open the door when his phone starts ringing. It was Clyde. "Hey what's up?" "You broke up with Ronnie-Anne, that's up." "Oh, so you heard it, how?" "Ronnie told me personally." "Oh really?" "Yeah, are you ok?" "Yeah, she just slapped me. That was all." "Oh ok if you say so, bye." "Bye," Lincoln said and hung up. What an weird conversation.

*Later*

The evening turned in so he put on his PJ, laid down on his bed and read Ace savvy volume 8. After a while he heard Lola. "Lana Fuck off." "No! Fuck you." "Uh, not again…," sighed Lincoln. He got up went out his room and the two burst out of their room. Lola held a 12inch Action figure out of Lana's reach.

"Stop using my figure for your stupid Barbie tea parties!" Lana yelled, while trying to reach for his action figure. "No! He's so much better than the ken doll. No wonder why Barbie cheated on him, look at this rugged life like, hair," she said, Lana roared and rolled on top of her.

Soon both twins clawed and bit each other. Lincoln could only watch the two. His eyes widen when he heard a thick smack, seeing Lana holding his hand on her mouth with tears in his eyes, sobbing. Lola rushed in her room, crying about what she done, leaving the action figure in the hallway.

Lincoln rushed over, took slowly Lana's hand away from his mouth and looked close. "At least no other tooth is missing." He said and went with Lana in the bathroom, telling him to wash her mouth and to brush his teeth. Lincoln leant in the meanwhile against the doorframe. "Say, can I spend the night in your room." Lana said while brushing his teeth.

Lincoln just looked at her while Lana looked back. "* _Sigh_ *Ok, why not…" He said and shrugged while Lana gave him a big grin. He finished brushing, picked up his action figure, rushed in his room, threw the figure at his bed, took off his overalls, took his pillow and left the room again without looking at Lola while Lincoln was waiting in front of his room.

When he saw him, coming back in his teal green shirt and his boxers he opened the door and Lana rushed in. Lana jumped right on Lincoln's bed and bounced a few times before he lay down. Lincoln went over climbed in, his bed as well, made himself comfy and continued reading in his comic.

Lana scooted closer and rested his head at his shoulder. Lincoln noticed his warmth, making him surprisingly calmer and sleepy. "Linc, why was your thing standing up earlier in Lori's room?" He asked and Lincoln jumped almost off his bed. "W-What? I have been drunker than I thought." He asked himself quietly. "What?" Lana asked while looking at Lincoln. "N-Nothing I just don't know w-what happened there back then. So don't ask me that," "Fine."

"We should sleep now, ok." Lincoln said and Lana nodded in replied while Lincoln put the comics away and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Lincy." "Goodnight Lana." Lincoln replied and Lana lay down on Lincoln's arm, which Lincoln laid around Lana when he rested his head on Lincoln's chest. Lincoln gave him a kiss on the head and rested his chin on the head of the already sleeping Lana.

*Meanwhile*

"Well isn't that gay. What a cute couple they make." Luna giggled while she looked at a screen, where Lincoln's room was shown. "Ohh…Lincoln you're feeling so good." Luna moaned while sleeping and touched herself. Luan gave an eye roll as she looked over to her before turning back to the screen and she turned it off, leaving the room. She walking down the hallway. Luan saw that Lisa's door was slightly open so she peeked inside. Lisa was sitting on her desk and the printer on it was printing a paper.

Luan rushed without making any sounds inside and snatched the shed of paper before Lisa could do. "Hey!" Lisa yelled while she turned around. "Shhh." Luan put her finger at her lips and started reading. It was about her. "Subject 4 aka Luan Loud blood test result: dangerous drugs founded, also indicative of brain damage by tumor and shook therapy… blah, blah, blah…" she read out with an eye roll and tore it apart.

"It's our little secret ok." She said, holding her finger on her mouth and left the room while Lisa looked at the shreds of the paper. She went back to her room. Luna was now rolling wildly in her bed, the blanket kicked away and chocking herself for stimulation. Luan shocked her head, took her phone and select a number. "Hey, it's me you can start now." She hung up and went back to bed. "Soon Lincoln, soon you will be mine and only mine." She said and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

All Loud children stepped outside their rooms and got ready for school. As everyone went downstairs and sat down at down at the dining table, Lori noticed something. "Where are Lola and Lucy?" Everyone looked around. "You're right," said Lincoln and Lori walked upstairs and knocked at Lucy's door. No response. "Come on Luce breakfa-AHHHHH." Lori screamed in horror when she opened the door.

The others heard it and ran upstairs over to Lucy's room. "Lori wa-." All solidified especially Lincoln. Lucy was hanging on a rope in the middle of the room, wearing her white shirt and black-white stripped pants. Her eyes stare A tiled chair lay under her bare feet. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!" Screamed Lori at the others and they ran over. Lincoln sacked on his knees with widen eyes and open mouth, his eyes waters while watching them.

Their voices fell silent while he stared on Lucy when they cut her down and laid her on the floor. She still got the rope on her neck, so they removed the rope from her neck, the chocked mark from the robe was clearly visible. The others were kneeing around her body in sadness. Her eyes still slightly open but liveless. Lori stood by Lucy's desk and found a letter. She read the letter and sighed. "What's wrong, sis."

"It's a letter from Lucy its read: I'm sorry Lincoln for breaking my promise." Everyone looked at Lincoln, who had now his head down causing his tears to drop on the floor. "Lola." He said and all were shocked. "SHIT." Lori and the others ran over to Lola's room, but no one was there. The window wide opened, her room devastated.

"Where is she? Did she run away?" "I…don't think so." Lori said and showed them another letter. "S-She got kidnapped by…B-Bobby." She said quiet as possible so that Lincoln wouldn't hear it but he did. He jumped up, walked straight in his room, grabbed the bat and left the house. "S-Should we go after him?" Lori asked scared and looked at the others.

"Nah, let him some time alone, he have to let out some anger," Luan chuckled. "Do you think he would kill him?" Luan just shrugged in reply. Lincoln rushed down to the street and over to the Santino house. He rang the bell and Ronnie-Anne opened the door and shocked when he saw him. "Where is your brother?" "W-Why you're asking and why are you here y-." "WHERE. IS. HE?" He said loudly while looking at her, so angry that she almost pee her pants.

"H-He is in h-his ro-." Lincoln ran pass her, heading upstairs and over to his room. He smashed down his door, scaring the shit out of Bobby. "What the fuck?" Bobby got up and got immediately hit in the stomach by the bat front, making him fell on his knees. "Where is Lola? WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Bobby looked up while holding his stomach. "In the basement." He said and Lincoln grabbed his arm, tearing him along to the basement but nobody was there.

"Oops, my bad, I mean in the pizza restaurant and hurry before she catches cold." Bobby giggled and got knocked out by Lincoln. He ran out the house and further down the streets over to the pizza restaurant. 'Don't tell me, she's…' he thought on the way in the kitchen and straight to the big freezer. When he opened the big door a cold air front came against him, revealing Lola, who was lying on the floor, curled into a ball trying to warm herself up.

He ran over to her, lifts her up and laid her down on the kitchen floor. Her skin was almost pale and her lips were blue. Lincoln warped her in his jacket, so she can warm up. He lifts her up, carrying her piggy bag, so that Lola was sitting on the bat. When Lincoln arrived at home Lucy got already buried in the backyard and the siblings ran worried around in the living room.

He opened the door whereupon all of the siblings came over. "Thanks goodness, you found her, where did this asshole hide her?" "In the freezer of the pizza restaurant, which he do work at." Lincoln said and let her down, just to lift her up again on his arms like a princess while all gaps. "That asshole!" Lori groaned and continued. "Was he about to kill her?"

"Nah, I don't thing he would dare it to kill her." Lincoln replied while being half way upstairs. "Where you going with her?" "Upstairs to the bathroom to warm her up." "I come with you," cried out Lana and followed him. Lori sighed, went upstairs as well and in her room, followed by the others, who do the same.

When Luan was in her room, with Luna who was listening music with headphones on her bed, she called Bobby on her phone. "You had one job, just one and you failed." She said asoon he picked up _"Sorry."_ Bobby replied with a hearable hesitation in his voice. "Anyway I bet you got beaten up, aren't you." Minutes of silent later. _"I did..."_ Luan giggled whereupon Bobby hung up and she broke out laughing. "Shut up I try to listen music." Luna growled. Luan shrugged and lay down on her bed, thinking.

In the bathroom, Lincoln locked the door while Lana turned on the water and the tub began to fill up with warm water. After she turned it off again, Lincoln took off Lola's clothes and sat her in the water. Both sat down on the floor. Lana placed his arms on the bathtub frame while Lincoln was leaning with his back against the tub frame. Lana looked at Lola and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked, noticing the sad tone of the sigh of his. "It's just; if we wouldn't have argued with each other none of this would be happened." He turned his head to him. "Don't worry it wasn't your fault, who would know she went missing after that, besides she is a tuff one I bet Bobby had problems handeling her." He chuckled and Lana looked at him and turned back to Lola.

"Look, when anyone of you went missing ever again I will find you no mater what, I promise," he said and held up his little finger. "Ok." Lana replied and held up his little finger as well and both crossed it. "It's a promise!" Both were smiling. "Uh, what happened?" Lola said while slowly woke up. "How are you?" "I-I'm fine, I-" suddenly Lana jumped at her neck and hugged her tight while he started crying.

"I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't let you alone." He sobbed whereupon Lola began also to sob. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have punched you." Lola said and laid her arms around Lana. "I'm glad you're ok." Lincoln said and stroked Lola's head. "You should get dressed." Lincoln continued and left the bathroom. Later on Lana and Lola left as well and went back to their room.

Lincoln was heading in his room and sat down on his bed and sighed, when he saw at his clock. It was 1p.m. and the rest of the day was pretty quiet because they were all scared of the next that day. Lincoln was laying in his bed and took a deep breath while thinking. Tomorrow is the first April so he and the others _have_ to be prepared, that's why he put the bat right next to him, 'Just in case.'

Everyone had falling asleep in the meantime except one. When Luna fell asleep, Luan got up, took a big kitchen knife out of her nightstand, that she put there yesterday, took all her clothes off and climbed up to Luna who slept in the top bunk bed. She climbed on top of her so that she was able to sit down on her, blocking Luna's arms and put her hand on Luna's mouth before ramming the knife into Luna's chest whereupon blood splashed in Luan's face.

Luna let out a muffed scream in terror "Shhh, it's almost over." Luan whispered while pulling out the knife whereupon more and more blood came out causing the bed to get soaked with her blood, her upper body as well. A last stab and Luna bleed out, starring at Luan the whole time. She dropped the knife on the ground and shuved Luna out of the top bunk bed whereupon she felt on the ground with a loud slump.

Surprisingly nobody heard it so she continued. When Luan climbed down, she opened the window, lifted her up and threw her out the window into the backyard. Her body left blood prints on the wall while falling down along the wall. Luan ran out the house lifted her up again, went back in the house and in the basement, over to the big empty oven. She put her inside of it, tipped some fire accelerant over her body, strikes a match, threw it inside and watched her burn for a while with a grin on her face.

She went upstairs to the bathroom, washed off Luna's blood, took then a razor blade out of a closet, after drying herself and dragged the blade over the name 'LUNA' which she cut earlier along with the other names form the Loud children, to cross it out. Five more names were crossed out: 'LILY', 'LYNN', 'LENI', 'LUCY' and 'LISA'.

Don't worry Lily or Lisa didn't died, they just harmless for her. One name was quite showy. It was Lincoln name; it was cut in a big heart shape cut in the middle of her chest. The other names were around it, all over her front upper body. Luan took a towel make it wet and washed off the blood. When she finished she left the bathroom.

She heading down the hall over to Lincoln's room and went inside. He was asleep. She went over to his bed. Luan just stood there and stroked his cheek. "Soon my love just waits a little longer." She whispered, kissed his forehead gently and left the room again, closing the door behind herself.

Luan remind herself that she has to clean up the blood on the wall, bed and floor in the kitchen. She let out an annoyed sigh and went down stairs to begin to clean up the back wall. On a second thought it was wired that nobody noticed her when she washed the wall with the garden hose. She continued to wipe off the blood drop on the kitchen floor and stairs.

Luan took the towel and bucket upstairs and wiped the blood stained floor and window. When she finished she tipped the red water out the window and brought the bucket back where it was, as she suddenly got surprised by Lisa who came downstairs, on the way back in her room.

"Oh hi, Lisa what are you doing still up that late?" Luan asked flustered while Lisa just looked at her. "Same to you and why are you naked?" Lisa replied and continued walking in the kitchen. "I…uh…." She started while following her in the kitchen. "You know, I noticed that your room was emptier than before. Did Luna move out or something?" Lisa interrupts her without turning around, while filling a glass with water. It was silent.

Lisa turned around while holding the water glass, as suddenly Luan put her hands around her throat and lift her up while squeezing it, causing the glass to dropp and shattered on the ground. Like last time, nobody noticed it. Lisa gaggled but didn't struggled at all, just looked at Luan, who was still grinning. "You killed her and Lucy haven't you?" Lisa said calm and straight making Luan giggle. "Of course I did and now it's your turn to die. Any last words." Luan giggled and Lisa nodded.

"I liked your jokes. You should keep telling them." Lisa said with a smile whereupon Luan broke her neck all over the sudden. Lisa's nose starts bleeding, her eyes widen and blood dropped out her mouth. Luan hold her with one hand while she took out a cutting board with the other hand and laid her down on it. Luan took off Lisa's clothes.

"To be honest sis I…didn't hate you that much so don't take it so personal." She said and kissed her on the forehead. Then she chopped off her head, hands and feet with a chop knife, right after. Then she took a big kitchen knife and cut Lisa's chest completely open, took out all her entrails and threw them away. The left body put she in a plastic bag and put it in the cold garage until the next morning. When she came back in, she cleaned up the kitchen, plus the blood trail she left behind earlier.

After that she went back upstairs in her room and reached under her bed, pulling out a plastic bag with clean clothes and went back in the bathroom where she took a scissor to cut her hair neck long, after that she washed her hair by the sink. Luan put the clothes on that were in the plastic bag and looked at her in the mirror.

She wore a panty, black-white striped stockings, a black rock, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and black-white striped fingerless sleeves gloves. She smiled, made a twirl whereupon the skirt flew up for a moment, making her giggle. "Perfect," she said and let the clothes on until the next morning.

In the meantime, she went to the oven in the basement which insides was still burning hot and threw all of Luna's clothes in the still burning oven and all her music instruments as well, so that it gonna look like she ran away. When she was sure nothing was left in the oven she went back in her room and changed her blood stained bedding. 'So I think it's all.' She thought and lay down on her bed while humming a song in joy, her hands placed behind her head. 'Tomorrow will be fun', she thought and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

It's the first April and the Loud children were too scared to go out their rooms. They slowly stuck their heads out their rooms and looked around. Luan's door was still closed. Lori gave the others a sign to go forward and all went back in their rooms to get dressed. When they ready they sneaked out their rooms and in the dining room, where surprisingly the table was already set.

"Do you thing she…" "Don't know, maybe mom and dad was that." Lori said and sat down hesitantly, followed by the others. The Loud children ate nervously and when they finished they left as quiet and fast as possible the house. As soon as Luan heard the front door closing, she grabbed her wallet and went outside her room, heading to the front door and left the house as well.

She went over to the bus station and waited on the next bus because she traveled by bus the mall. When she entered the mall, she went straight to the clothes floor to collect and buy the same clothes she wore, about fourteen times. With two plastic bags she went out of the store she was in at least and headed to the exit of the mall.

On the way out she saw Bobby, who worked as security man in the mall. "HEY, BOBBY," she yelled and waved over to him. When he saw her he ran away along a corner. Luan looked confused after him, shrugged and exit the mall. She stepped in the bus which headed back home. When she arrived, she went upstairs, placed the plastic bags on her bed, removed her old clothes out of her closet, took the new clothes out the bags and placed them in them were the old one were.

The old one did she put in the bags and went outside to throw them away, and then she went over to the garage to take the bag with Lisa's corpse in it and went back inside, heading towards the kitchen. Luan took the body out the back, took a kitchen knife and starts to cut off the flesh form the bones.

The bones did she burn in the oven, like Luna before. Luan put a pot with water and a pan with oil in it, on the cooking plate and let it heat up. In the meantime she cut the flesh in little bites, cut some onions, put both in the already heated pan and let it roasting. When the water was boiling she put noodles in it and waited. After the noodles were finished she put then in the pan and roasts it a little, while taking a plate out the closet, above.

Luan turned off the cooking plate and put something of the food on the plate and sat down on the dinner table, eating. "Surprisingly pretty good." She said while eating up the whole pan, plate for plate. After that she sat down on the couch with a big breathe out and a full stomach and watched some TV while trying not to fall asleep.

At 2p.m. the door opened and they went inside all by once. "Hey guys." Luna said and got up from the coutch. Everyone stopped. "L-Luan?" Lincoln asked nervously "Yeah." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Wow, y-you look so different." Lincoln said while rubbing his back head. "Thanks, I thought I try something else, do you like it?" She asked with a smile while making a twirl.

"I-I do." He said with a little barely visible blush whereupon Luan smiled and sat back down. "Say, where is actually Luna? I haven't seen her coming out her room." Lori asked slightly worried. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, she said she want to move forward and left the house, yesterday." "WHAT!" Lori cried out whereupon Luan flinched.

"I know wired isn't it. And before you rip me my head off, I tried to stop her but-." Luan tipped her point fingers at each other and continued. "I was half asleep, so I didn't really noticed her way out the door. Sorry" Luan explained hesitantly. "It's a joke, right? One of your well known April fools jokes, isn't it?" Lincoln asked in a sad tone.

"I'm afraid its not." "Ok, another question. Did you placed and planned any pranks, today?" He asked serious, to changes the subject. "No, not at all." Luan said without looking at him. Lincoln nodded and everyone checked the whole house for prank traps but none was founded, surprisingly.

The whole day was they afraid she might be lying about the "no prank" thing. Even in the night, they were too paranoid to fell asleep, other than Luan, who lay happily in her bed and smiled because she finds it funny to be feared. Charles himself seem to have dissappeared for the day. After a while her eye leads got heavy and she fell asleep.

At the next day nothing happened making their fear getting weaker but something was still off, Charles was still no where to be found, even on the following days. Did he ran away?

*A week later*

It was Monday and Lincoln came home early. He stood in front of the home door and laid a hand on the door knob to open it but turned when he heard the twins coming up the street. He waved over to them with a smile and the twins did the same.

He decided to wait at the twins to open the door, as suddenly a white van rushed over and stopped next by the twins. The side door opened and two persons in bear costumes leand out the van and grabbed both of them. Lincoln dropped his schoolbag, grabbed a baseball bat that laid in the grass, get on his bike and drove over.

The "Bears" noticed him and jumped with the twins in the car, which drove off right after. Lincoln followed them, on the half way he called at home where Lori picked up. He told her what happened and that she calls the police.

Lincoln found the van standing in an open storage hall in the woods. He jumped off his bike, ran over to the van and tore the door open but nobody was there, just the schoolbags of the twins and the bear costume. He smashed the door shut and looked around, noticing some tire tracks, of another car, next to the van, which went to the end of the hall, where he saw a black car driving off through an open gate.

"FUCK!" He sat back on his bike, riding along the tracks and followed the car through the woods until he lost it, by a busy road. Lincoln breaked quickly, almost flying over the drive wheeland on the street, and looked around but didn't saw the black car, there was too much traffic. Lincoln headed pissed back to the van, grabbed the school bags of the twins and drove back home.

Lincoln opened the door and inside the house, where Lori stood in front of him. "The police station said they can't send someone because they are swamped in cases. So what are we gonna do now." Lori asked sadly while Lincoln put the school bags on the couch. "We are going over there and kick them in thier buisy asses." He replied and went to Vanzilla, followed by Lori. Both stepped inside and Lori drove off.

*At the police station*

Lincoln and Lori went straight to the reception. "I want to-." "I'm sorry boy but we're very busy in the moment, please come back later." The receptionist said and turned around. "No wait please, two of my siblings got kidnapped by pedophiles in bear costumes before my eyes, then find them or I will-." Lincoln was about to lunch at him but Lori held him back.

"Calm down Lincoln. No need to rip his head off." Said Lori calm while holding Lincoln in headlock. "I'm sorry for him he's-" "Wait a sec, wasn't that you that called us earlier because of two children went missing?" The receptionist said as he turned back to them.

"Yes." "* _Sigh_ * Fine. Let me hear it." The man said and took a notebook and a pen. "Ok, you said something about a white van, correct?" "Yes, two persons with bear costumes came out and snatched two of my siblings. A girl in a pink dress and a boy in a blue short overall, both had blond short hair, the wears by the way a long hair wig. Um….-"

"Something else, maybe about the car or something?" Asked the man slightly annoyed. "Not really they switched, in a storage hall, their car from the white van to a black car." "…and what's about the license plate?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lincoln nodded and told the man the license plate from the van. "Ok, got it, can you give me your phone number, so that we can contact you, when we find out something?" Lincoln nodded and told him his phone number of the house phone. "Ok, that's all, bye." The man said and turned back around.

Lori and Lincoln left the police station and drove home. Arrived at home, Lincoln went into his room while Lori explained the whole situation to the others. 'I hope they find them' thought Lincoln while he looked out the window, in the backyard, where two graves were placed. With a sigh he let himself fall on the bed. "Who the fuck were those assholes. I'm gonna kill them. Thats for sure."


	12. Chapter 12

*Meanwhile*

Lola opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Where am I?" Lola asked quiet while holding her head because of a headache and looked around. Lola was in a cold basement with stone walls and floor, in an edge was something that looked like a washing place. Two pit bulls, which were asleep, were chained up on the wall in front of her. Next to dogs was a metal door. Lola noticed that she was sitting on a matrass.

Next to her on a second matrass was Lana, lying on his site facing Lola. He got both of his hands bounded at eachother by black ladder handcuffs, wearing only his socks, boxer and a dog collar around his neck with a chain on it which was attached to the wall behind them. Lola got the same. "Lana, hey Lana, wake up!" Lola said quiet, when she reached out for his shoulder to shake him.

Short after he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" Lana asked as he sat up, yawning. "We've got kidnapped." "What!" Lana jumped up but got tore back on the ground by the chain around his neck. "What the…?" He said and pulled on the chain around his neck.

He stopped and slowly panicked when the basement door opened and a young man, who was maybe twenty, came down the stairs whereupon the dogs got excited. The man had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a blue jeans with suspenders hanging down and a tattoo of a pentacle on each back of his hands. He looked like he haven't slept in days.

"So, you're awake, good." The man said in a quit calming and soft voice. "W-What are you want from us." Lana asked nervously and the man gave him a gently smile. "Me...just trying something in a "what if" senario, so-" "Then let us go. We wanna go home" Lola yelled at him, slightly sobbing.

"...I'm affraid you will staying here for a while, so let's cooperate with eachother, ok." He said with a chuckle whereupon Lana started crying. "Shhh don't cry, my little pup. I won't hurt you." The man said as he knelt down infront them and peted his head, causing Lana to flinch with his hand over his head.

"Don't touch him you pervert." Lola yelled at him. The man turned over to her and leand over fast causing Lola to let out a quiet squeak because his face was directly in front of her. "So you're a tuff one, aren't you?" He giggled. "Well let's see that." He poked her slightly in the belly, making the flinch.

"I know let's play something fun. I'll be right back." The man saida as he got up before walking over to the heavy door, next to the chained up dogs and went inside whereupon it slammed shut by it self behind him. "Lana?" Lola whispers over to the scared, shivering boy. "I-I don't wanna die." He cried whereupon Lana grabbed his hand with both hands and hold it tight.

"D-Don't worry, you won't die and neither do I. We'll stay together, ok? No matter what. L-Lincoln will come and rescue us, I-I promise. I'm sure of it. ...A-And when we back home, let's play castle again, you can be the queen if you like?" Lola said with a fake smile and tears in her eyes, knowing that he won't come, not this time. "Ok?" Lana nooded calmly. "Good."

The man came back, holding a blindfold and a syringe in the one hand and in the other hand a second syringe. "I let you choose", holding both hands in front of them with a serious expression on his face. "One of you will live from now on as one of my pups over there." He lifted his right hand a little while nooding over to the dogs. "The other will be suffering the rest of their life or time here." This time the left one. "So please, choose wisely."

Lola looked worried over to Lana, who was shacking a little in fear while trying to figure out which one he should take while switching back and forth between the mans hand. The man just stand there, patiently waiting for their decision.

"I-I'll...uh...take..." Lana began and was reaching out for the man's left hand with the syrigen and blindfold on it but Lola grabbed his arm and snatched with her other hand both out the mans hand, choosing the torture for herself. "Good, I didn't expect it otherwise." The man said understandable and freed her from the chain before leaded her, by putting on hand on her shoulder, in the other room while Lana stared at her with widden eyes.

"Lola?" He said stunned, while Lola went along with him, ashamely looking on the stoney groung. "NO WAIT. YOU SAID WE'LL STAY TOGETHER. I WANNA TRADE - TAKE ME INSTEAD, PLEASE. LOLA!" He cried out after her on his knees reaching for her, the chain pulled all the way to the stop but Lola, who started crying herself, didn't even turn around.

Only as the man was about to close the door behind her, she turned around to see his face again. "I'm sorry." Lola sobbed and the closed. Lana froze like that for a moment before slowly taking his arm down. "You said we'll stay together." Lana said stunned and quiet while curling himself into a ball.

"Don't be sad. You chose this to save your brother. He'll be fine I give you my word and maybe you will see him again." The man said but Lola didn't listen. The man waited until she calmed down by her own. When she did, she looked around in the room with slightly fear while still standing on the door.

There was a metal table in the middle of the room. On the wall, right to her stood a metal grid and car batteries with booster cables; next to it was a little wooden water tub and next to that stood an oven with metal rods leaning on. A little "work" bench with surgery instruments on it stood next to her on the left.

Over the metal table in the middle, hung hocks on cables from the ceiling, a sit bank and above it hung a big first aid box on the wall in front of her. A generator stood under the rolling table in the middle. On the left wall leaned a metal baseball bat against it, a pare box gloves and on the ceiling above the bat, hung down a chain with a safety hook to hang up someone. A hose pipe hung there as well.

"Let's begin." The man said, took the blindfold and syringe out her hand before tieing it around her head twice, making her blind. Lola got lifted up and laid down on the cold metal plate, tied up by the hands and the feet. "Wait here I'll go with your brother first." He said and left the room, heading straight to Lana, who was still curl up into a ball. The man removed the chain of his collar and stuck the syringe in his arm.

Lana felt dizzy and began slowly to forget who he was. "Hey boy, can you tell me your name?" No response. The man looked him into to his eyes; his pupils were got bigger. The man went to the dogs and freed them from their chanis whereupon the dogs went over to Lana to investigate him. They took him immediately as one of them; what even surprised the man.

"Good that you come along with them, so well. The one with the red collar is Alice and the one with the black collar is Jane. They are now your sisters." The man said and came near. "...w-h-o..." Lana mumbled quietly while the dogs licked his face. "You're Lana, my dog." The man said and Lana blacked out. 'That goes faster than I thought,' he thought and giggled, while heading back to Lola, who was still on the table.

The man took the syringe and stopped for a moment. "I think it's on the time to tell you my name because you will forget it anyway, I guess. My name is Jim." He said whereupon Lola felt a sting, followed by a wired hot feeling. She started sweating, her pupuils got also bigger under the blindfold. Jim stroked with one finger along her belly and she started to groan in pain while bending her torso upwards, not knowing what that was.

"Interesting, how about that..." He said, went to the table and took a needle. The man poke her with the needle slightly in the arm whereupon she screamed like she would get burned. "Very sensitive. Let's get started." He said and began the torture. He stuck heated and none heated nails in her body and pulled them back out, he burned the skin of her legs with a Bunsen burner, chained her up on the metal grid and shocked her for minutes repeated times.

If he was bored, he pushed her head under water to simulate drowning or hung her up by the hooks above the table and put little weights on her back, causing her to scream even more. Lars was listening to her screams of pain like music. Sometimes he filed her stomach with water, with the hose pipe by turning it on high pressure and beat up her body with the bat or with bare hands, whatever makes him more fun.

The worst thing of her torture, the "drug" that he injected her made her senses intenfive, so she even would scream in pain if you stroke a fever over her skin, what should actually tickle her. Or if you tickle her, she screamed, like she gets stabbed or something. That all at one day, repeating the shit at the next day and the following days, until she might die or he would gets bored.

Lana got loved by his new "owner" as one of his dogs. He got everyday nice food and water, got bathed along with the dogs and Jim even played with him while Lana got treated like a soulless toy but she didn't care, the only thing on her mind was Lana. The only food she got was bread and water and when she was "nice" she got some dry meat.

She got washed and awoken by the same high pressure hose pipe, which pressed her against the wall most of the times, leaving bruises behind on her body, almost every morning. The hose pipe got even used sometimes to strange her but only when he was really pissed about something. She spends every one of the nights in the room, patching up herself and recovered for the next day over and over again until she eventually would die.


	13. Chapter 13

*Loud House*

"Seven months and the police haven't called yet. Not even once." Luan said by looking in the mirror while crossing out their names. "I wonder who took them, tough. Well at least I haven't to take care of them." She continued while warping bandages around her upper body and left the bathroom when finished.

Lily got moved into Lincolns room, three weeks after the twins got kidnapped, because Lisa's room had surpriesingly burned out in the middle of the same night. On the same day they noticed that Lisa was gone, too. Originaly they thought that Lisa had bariecated herself in the basement all the time. In the meantime Lincoln didn't left the side of the pregnant Lori once, who was now in the eight month. Leni helped her as well, by helping out in the restaurate where Lori worked, so she wouldn't lose the job.

Leni, Lori, Luan and Lincoln were now sitting on the couch and watched TV as suddenly Lori cried out in pain. "What's wrong, Lori." Lincoln asked immediately. "Don't worry, it's just a uterine contraction." She panted while holding her stomach in pain. "Maybe not." she said as suddenly her water broke. "Quick, let's bring her in Lisa's room." Leni said while Lincoln helped her to helping Lori up and went as quick as possible upstairs in Lisa's room.

Luna sighed turned off the TV, followed saunters the three upstairs and leaned against the door frame of Lisa's door with crossed arms. Leni and Lincoln laid her down with angled legs on Lisa's bed. Leni took of her pants and panty and covered her legs with a blanket. "Let's see-." "W-Wait a sec, since when do you know how to deliver a baby?" Lori asked while pushing her away.

"I've got a doctor title in medicine." "When did you-?" "I'll explain later, now we've got another problem." Leni said and looked under the blanket. A part of a head was visible. "Oh there it is. Lincoln, get a towel." She command and Lincoln obeyed, pass rushing Luan and in the bathroom to get a towel out the closet. He gave Leni the towel as he came back.

"Ok you have to press now." Lori pressed repeatedly in a painful tone when Leni told her to while Lincoln hold her hand and tries not to scream of pain because Lori hold his hand as strong as she could and all most broke his hand. "Almost done, just a last push." Lori pushed a last time with a she got left and blacked out when the baby came out. They heard nothing.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked when he noticed Leni's sad expression while she cut the umbilical cord and warped the baby into the towel. Leni went over to Lincoln. "I'm sorry it's…still born." she said and gave Lori, who awoke, the small . "What?" Lincoln asked and looked at the baby. He had his eyes closed and doesn't breath or moved at all.

Lincoln's eyes filed up with tears. Lori didn't say something just smiled at baby while she was crying tears of joy. She slowly closed her eyes whereupon Lincoln lifts up the baby while Leni checked on Lori. "Is she…?" Leni breathed out of relieve. "Don't worry she is just sleeping." Leni said whereupon Lincoln slumped on his knees, still holding the baby, letting out a relieved breath but started crying about the stillborn.

A few tears felt on the baby's face, whereupon the baby moved letting out a soft whimper and Lincoln looked at it with widen eyes when it opened slowly its eyes. "I-It's…alive…hah." Lincoln laughed and hugged it. "Thanks goodness." Leni said in relief and came over to him. Luan gave an eye roll and went out the doorframe and in the hallway, leaning against the wall right next to the room door.

"Look at his eyes. One is blue and the other is green; and how small he is. Only as tall as my forearm." "Yeah, you're right." Lincoln said and turned over to the door. "Luan, do-Where did she go?" He asked when he turned back to Leni, who shrugged in reply.

"How do want to call him?" Leni asked with a smile and tickled the baby's belly making him giggle. "Don't know…how about…Lio?" He replied while looking at the baby. "Cute, just like him." Leni giggled. "Lio, huh?" Luan said quietly to herself and headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and stroked gently over Lincolns name.

"Soon, there will be just the two of us. There only bitch left, that could cause me trouble, is LORI." She said, pressing her name through her teeth in anger and continued. "Leni wouldn't be a problem...I guess." Luan took a razor blade again and cut the name 'LIO' into her flesh in little, somewhere underneath 'LINCOLN' in the heart. She cleaned the wound and headed straight in her room, where she sat down in the beanbag.

Lincoln was sitting on his bed with Lio in his arms, Lori and Leni had place themself next to him. On the next day the parents went away again, leaving the children for another week or so, alone at home. They didn't even noticed a thing in the meantime, what was kinda impressive. The reason being: they left the house at first and coming home at night.

BEST. PARENTS. EVER.


	14. Chapter 14

Now it's been six months later since Lars's brith, means the twins have been gone for a year and three months now. Lincoln and Lori were raising Lars with a little help form Leni while Luan was always watching them by her cameras or stood in the door frame with a jealous expression.

Sadly, Lily passed away by sickness on her second birthday last week, hitting everyone hard even Luan and her lately frozen heart. The children didn't even heard a single word form the parents, which actually haven't come home, yet. Not even once, since his brith but also didn't report them missing

It was Friday morning, so Lincoln went to school while Lori and Leni watched over Lars, Luan from time to time as well and every time she holds him, she couldn't do nothing else than smiling, even her ice cold gotten heart warmed up by Lio's innocent smile, just like Lily used to look at her, causing her since the last week by the memory of her to share a tear, which fell down on his face. Luan promesed him and herself to never let anything happen to him.

*Kidnappers basement*

Lana was sleeping in the "torture room", that's how Jim the kidnapper calls it on the cold metal table since yesterday. He 'kinda' forgot her there. Her legs were burned by fire and her back slightly by electricity. Her face had bruises, cuts and shiners, while her body was covered in acid burns, regular burnes, bruises, scars from cuts and stab wounds and her left arm got amputated, because of the damage, her right arm was unable too move but less damaged then the left one was.

A few more teeth plus the pinky and ring-finger on her right hand were missing, as well. Her hair was hip long now and had turned white/grey with the time they grew but still with her origaly but now less visible blond hairline, which looked actually the same.

She heard the metal door open, followed by steps. "Morning. Time to go home." Jim said with a smile when he came over to her and lifts her up. "...wh...a…?" Lola asked hoarsely from all the screaming. She tried to ask again but her voice was now complettely gone. Jim laid Lola on her back on the floor and left the basement for a bit.

The blindfold was a loose and her eyes under it have turned milkey grey. The only thing she could see was the dark outline of her surroundings for the last few months, in which the blind fold got loose little for little. Someone was sitting next to her in this moment. It was Lana, who sat there and looked at her with his head tield. When she realised it, that it Lana was she gave him a hurt but happy smile almost a chuckle, while crying a little in joy.

He still looked like before with his short hair, exept that he might have grown a little. Lola had to addmit Jim or however was a man of his words. Because Lana was fine and healthy like he promised. She wanted to reach out for him but her whole body was to weak to even move by its own, that's why Jim had to patch her up since then. Jim came downstairs holding an axe in his right hand.

When he stopped next to Lola, he rolled Lola on her front with his foot. "Now, don't move." He said while stepping with one foot on her back with slight pressure to hold her still, which wasn't necessary in her condition but he did so anyway. Lola gave a panikly groan as Jim swang the ax and chopped off her head causing her body to jerk around for a little, before stopping.

Jim picked up her head and whiped some of her wisps out of her face. "Let's make you pretty for the others, shall we." He said and put her head under his arm before turning over to Lana and the dogs behind him. "You can have the rest." And with that he went back in the other room, slamming it shut as Lana and the two dogs were jumping at the body, tearing it complettly apart and were feeding on her flesh.

*Two days later*

Sunday morning in the Loud house. Lincoln, Lars, Lori, Leni and Luan were eating breakfast as they heared the doorbell. Lincoln got up and opened it, nobody there just a half foot big packet, bounded in a white flounced band. Lincoln looked at the little card hanging on the band. "FOR THE LOUD'S," was written on it. So he opened the packet slowly and inside was a gun with muffler and a second little card on it. "What the..."

It wrote: _"Come to my house with the gun and kill me, the adress are you finding on the top, because I'm the one who took your two younger siblings. The name is Jim by the way. And if the gun wouldn't convince you, the present under it should do the trick._

 _PS: Your brother is still by me at home, don't worry he's fine. Oh, I almost forgot: make sure no younger sibling is around when you take the second present out."_

Lincoln looked at the others three in the diningroom and took slowly the plate out where the gun was laying on top. "OH GOD", he cried out, immediately droping the packet and threw up. "What's wro-Oh!" Luan said as she and the others came over and saw Lola's head laying peacefully in the packet, which was filled with the flounce bands.

She slowly picked it up and looked at her with an weird amused smile. She had a white flounce band as blindfold, a second one around her neck as collar and her long hair was laid behind her ear and with a third white flounce band bounded together on the end of her hair, . Her skin was pale white and clear, maybe make-up, and her lips were glued or sewed together with slight red lipstick on along with a slightly red blush make-up on nose and cheeks, looking like a beautiful albino porcelain doll head.

"Beautiful." Luna said quiet to herself. "PUT HER DOWN, THIS INSTANT!" Lincoln yelled at her while wiping his mouth, as he saw Luan holding her head, scaring Lio whereupon he started crying. "Shhh, it's okay." Lori said calming him down while turning away from the sight as Luan put Lola's head gently back in the packet. She was as shocked as Lincoln about what she saw but tried to ignore it as best as she could.

When Lincoln got his toughts back together, he snatched the gun which still got the little card on it from the floor and left the house, heading to Jims adress, only a few streets away from here. As he arrived Lincoln ringed the bell whereupon he heard a mans voice yelling "ITS OPEN" so he kicked down the door, which was only leaned on like he expected him already, and went inside. Lincoln saw the TV runing in the living room, so he came over.

He rushed in the living room but got immediately attacked by Lana, who jumped at him, causing Lincoln to raised up both arms to defense himself whereupon a shot loosened and both to fell on the floor. Lincoln dropped the still holding gun, pushed him away, which turned Lana on his back and saw what he done.

Lana was gaging in pain while starring at the ceiling with a small but strond bleeding hole in his neck. Lincoln tried to stop it by putting both his hands on it but it ran just through his fingers, causing Lana to bleed out. He picked him up, holding him tight while crying in his neck causing his shirt to get stained with his blood as well.

"Oh man, now I need to clean up again", Jim said cold, still sitting on the couch but had turned off the TV as soon Lincoln came in.

"You fucking piece of shit." Lincoln sobbed angry while letting Lana slowly go and picked the gun back up, rushed over to him and pressed the other end against Jims forehead with a slightly shaking grib and clenched teeth, casued by the impact of the first shot. Jim just looked at him, totally not scared of a eleven year old holding a gun on his head.

"Do you know that the girl with the brown neck long hair, had killed your sisters?" Jim said calm, causing Lincoln to starre at him confussed, before realising who he meant. "Who? Luan? No she didn't. You're lying!" "Sorry boy but she did. I saw it when I was watching you and your sisters - just in my own interest."

Lincoln shock his head while letting the gun sink. "Y-You're wrong, she would never…" The man pointed on a folder filed with pictures and his own hand written notes of one single Loud child, which laid on the table's edge. "Look for yourself." Lincoln put the gun in his pans while turning around and took the folder.

"Comedian" was written on it with a picture of Luan standing before the house, pinned on the right top edge. He opened the folder, which was full of pictures of her alone or together with the others. One of them shows Luan standing in the bathroom topless revealing the names cut in her skin. Another one showed her, how she was stabbing on Luna and cleaning the mess. Lincoln looked at the man with widen eyes when he saw the next picture, showing Luan pulling on a rope, where on the other end was Lucy hanging in the air, struggling.

With an blank expression he took the folder and shoved it under his shirt before taking a blanket, wrapping Lana inside it completely, lifted him up on his arms and left the building heading back to his home, without even saying a single word to Jim, who just watched him go before turning the TV back on.

When Lincoln entered the house were the others already waiting for him. Lori and Leni were sitting in the dining room while Luan was watching TV, noticing him. "He's back." "Did you…kill him, the man I mean?" Lori asked as she came over, noticing the blood in his shirt but didn't say about it.

Lincoln shocked the head and asked Lori to burry Lana in the backyard, while giving her the blanket, looking after her as she walked off. "So he's still alive?" Leni asked but Lincoln didn't answer. He was to buisy to give a serious glance to Luan before he went upstairs, still looking at her on his way up.

*Later that day*

"Can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked when he came in Loris room, where Lio was sleeping. "Let's go outside." She said and both went in the hallway. "What is it?" "When do you thought about to moving out." He asked with a slightly serious expression. "Don't know maybe in a- Wait, why do you ask me that, do you want me to leave or something and how did you know I was planning anything."

"I'm just worried about the whole situation we're in. And it's making me worried about Lio and you, because more and more of us were dying, and I…I...can't take it anymore. I thing I'll lose my mind when I stay here, any longer." Lincoln sobbed slightly. "Hey, c'mon don't cry." Lori said soft while hugging him and continued. "I'm scared, too. In the same time I love this old house, ... but if you say, we should move, I'll trust you." Lori said when she let go of him.

"Like I was going to say earlier, I was about to move out next week anyway, so I had packed them since yesterday. So just say when and I'll come with you, ok." She said with a smile before kissing his forehead and went back inside. Lincoln stood there for another second planning his next move before he went his own room, where he look over to his desk.

Lola's head box was laying there with open lid. For his first he took her head out of the box and looked at it for a while, kneeling down on the ground, being overwhelmed by everything. "...You know, we have a new baby brother", he said trying his best not to start crying.

"His name is Lars and you and Lana would like him...and he probably you, too. He's one of the cutest thing I saw, exept from you and the others of course." Lincoln laughed fakely to overplay his sadness, which didn't worked. He _started_ crying

"...I'm so sorry, Lola." He sobbed while tears streaming over his face. "...I fucked up...big time...and now look at you, your only a head. I broke the promise towards Lana, too. Oh god" He hold her head tightly, crying loudly. "I'll kill him don't worry. I _will_ kill him...I...should have killed him..." he let his arms fell down on his legs, still holding her head in both hands.

"I should have...but I didn't...", tears falling on her face, washing partly the red blush make-up off. "I failed...as a brother as son as...father, everything... I should be the one getting killed not you or Lana or Lucy...none off you." He sobbed holding the head against his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Fuck..." He lowered the head again, whiping his tears away. "Me and Lori are going to leave this place...today. So please, wish us luck with the others, ok. I'm counting on you...all of you." He kissed Lola's head on the forehead as goodbye before laying the head back in the box and put the lit back on, bounding it tightly together with a belt of his and placed it on his chair. Leaving it to find by someone, or something.

He looked at the open picture folder on his desk. Anger rose in him like a fire in the wind, whereupon he snatched the folder from the desk and marshed into Luans room, slaming the folder on her desk as he walked over.

"You killed them!" He yelled at her whereupon Luan finched before turning around having a sick smile on her face. "Of course I did." Lincoln's anger deflagrated in shock as he heard it with such a naturalness that he could throw up, letting terror crepping in his chest. "B-But why?" He asked with a now shaking voice. "I did it for you Lincy, because I LOVE YOU so much, more than the others."

She took off her white shirt, revealing the names on her upper body whereupon Lincoln flinched, starring at her in horror. Not only because of the fact she cut herself, her rip cage, hip bones and collarbone were shown. She got slender in the last few months.

"I was so jealous at the others, especially at that gothic bitch Lucy. She was always near you, so I thought...when she were gone you would noticed me and spend some time with me but NOOO, I haven't thought about it completely. There will be always a surrogate. SEVEN. FUCKING. TIMES." She stumped on the ground by the last words.

"But now...there a only Lori and Leni left, who stands between me and you." She explained calm with giggle on the end. "And don't worry, they will be gone soon, too." Lincoln let his head sank in sadness and confussion, beliving none of the shit what she just told him. Tears were chrowling down his cheeks along with his sobbes while he clenched his fists.

"Please don't cry, Lincy. th-" Suddenly he lunched at her, tackeling her to the ground while grabbed her throat and squeezed it as strong as he can, laying his whole body wight into it while growning at her in anger whereupon Luan grabbed his wrists and tries to pull his hands away.

"Lin…coln you…gon...na…" She gaggled with widen eyes filled with tears. In the first time Lincoln saw something else then joy and happiness in her eyes: It was fear and terror. She tries everything to make him let go. She pushed his head away, scratched his arms and face, kicking him in the stomach but Lincoln didn't let go, he just squeezed even stronger than before. Luan's grip got loose with every second , causing her arms to drop on the ground and her eyes became blank, frezing in a shocked starre.

Lincoln let go of her neck and slumbed on his knees while sitting on her legs, looking up to the ceiling while catching his breath. Tears streaming down and on Luan's lifeless body. He looked at her, violet pressure prints around her neck caused by his hands were to see. Lincoln starred down at his now shacking hands in terror. "W-What have I done?" He sobbed in his hands.

Suddenly he rushed out of her room and in the bathroom to throw up. After twenty minutes of crying while still leaning over the toilet, he calmed down he went back in his room, where he packed his bags and stopped in the door frame, taking a good look at his room and the box on his chair.

"Goodbye Lola." He said before going over to Lori to wake her up. When he opened the door Lori was already awake and said goodbye to Leni in the moment. "Lori, you're ready to go?" He asked with a played happy expression whereupon Lori nodded, lifted up Lars and followed Lincoln downstairs and left the house.

It was night time. 'I can't believe Leni doesn't wanted to come with us', Lincoln thought while putting his and Loris bag in the trunk. In the meantime Lori stepped in the car and put Lio in the kid seat in the second row.

"Ok I think it's everything." He said and closed the trunk and went to the passenger side, as suddenly ***EXPLOSION*** a shock wave caught him and threw him back behind the car along with the side door slamming shut, at the same time the windows and wooden front door burst by fireballs coming out, causing every floor to catch fire in seconds.

Lori rushed out the car and over to Lincoln to help him up. "You're ok?" He nodded while holding his head and both looked at their now completelly burning home. The neighbors came over, watching in terror, so Lori and Lincoln get in the car and drove off. Fire dept pump cars, along with the police drove pass them with their blue lights switched on.

After twenty minutes they stopped by a motel and stayed there over the night. Lori was holding Lars while sitting on the only big bed, her back leaning against the wall. Lincoln was sitting in the armchair left to the bed. "I can't believe Leni and Luan are dead. I wish we could take them with us. Why didn't they come with us." Lori said sadly, letting slightly her head hanging down looking at Lars who seems to fell asleep.

"I don't know. Hey, have you seen the face of the man by the reception when we rent the room?" Lincoln asked to change to subject. "Yeah, he looked as us like we were ghosts or something." She smiled weakly.

"Did you hear what he said as we checked in. 'I don't want to know, under which circumstances a boy with an head injury, a crying teen and a baby - who gives a damm about what is happening around him - had to rent a motel to overnight and I thing I don't wanna know. Good night'." He said with an old mans voice and an confussed expression, imitating the man from the reception, to cheer her up a little which seemed to work, because Lori gave a chuckle.

"We should catch some sleep." Lori said with a smile while placing the sleeping Lars next to her and lay down. Lincoln got up and lay down in the big bed as well next to Lars, so he was sleeping between them, facing both. "Say, did you called the landlord of the apartment you found, yet." Lori nodded already having her eyes closed. "She said we can move in tomorrow." With a yawn she fell asleep. "Goodnight you two." He said quietly and closed his eyes as well.

"Pretty weird circumstances." The receptionist said outside the window when he peeked in the room to check on them, passing by with his hands behind his back. He did so every night by every customer he had since years. Not creepy at all actually, if you thing about it. He's just checking on your wellbeing.


	15. Chapter 15

They woke up at 8a.m. and drove off to their new home, after having breakfast in a Dinner nearby. Finally after a half more hour they arrived at the apartment block, where a woman was standing infront of it, awaiting them already. It was the landlady. "The Louds, I propose." The woman asked and Lori nodded when she stepped outside the car, followed by Lincoln.

The woman opened the door of their new apartment, after entering the building. After that she gave Lori the key and went upstairs to the top floor where her own apartment was. The apartment from the Louds was right in the first floor on the left side. Both got their stuff out the van and brought them inside.

When the bags and stuff were brought in, Lori turned over to Lincoln. "There is a school nearby if you want to check it out I'll drive you there." She said and Lincoln shrugged in reply, so they drove over to the school which was only between ten or twenty minutes away.

"I'll pick you up later, just call me ok." Lori said and drove off, without letting Lincoln reply. For some reason he got the feeling that she tricked him. Lincoln sighed with an eye roll and went inside the big building, marshing straight to the school office.

"Ah, hello you have to be the new student, Lincoln Loud right?" A female voice said from behind whereupon Lincoln turned around.

"Uh, yes." "Great. Come your new classmates are waiting." She continued as she walked over and grabbed him on his arm, almost dragging him after herself to a classroom and went inside. It was surprisingly quiet when she opened the door.

"Ok, everyone this is Lincoln Loud your new classmate, so be nice." She turned over to Lincoln. "Tell us something about you." The woman said and sat down on the desk next to her. She was the teacher, at least it looked that way. 'She did trick me', he thought slightly angry about Lori. He took a deep breath before he finally answered.

"Well…I…moved here with my sister and-." "Was her name Lori?" The teacher asked suddenly causing Lincoln to jump a little, getting him totally of guard. "Y-Yeah, why?" "I'm just asking, keep going", she smiled. Lincoln looked at her for a few more seconds before turning back to the class. "As I was saying, I moved here with my big sister and my baby brother yesterday and...that's actually it." He said and looked at the teacher, who blinked a little surprised. "Oh ok, have a seat, then."

She said and pointed at a chair next to a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and freckles, wearing shortalls over a white shirt, who looked away when Lincoln came over. He sat down next to her, making her scoop away with her chair a little.

"What's your name?" Lincoln asked whereupon the girl flinched. "I-I'm Annie, Annie Rose, n-nice to meet you." She said in a shacking voice. "Same." Lincoln said and looked to the teacher to the front. They got a German lesson, 90 minutes long, every lesson was that long. After that, Math followed by PE/gymclass.

Later at gymclass. Lincoln was standing in front of the boy's locker and went inside, immediately stopping when he saw the girls of his class, being there as well, even Annie, who left the room immediately as soon she noticed Lincoln coming in. "Am I wrong, or?" "No you're right. It's a charred locker room, you know." A boy replied next to him.

Lincoln nodded with a raised eyebrow and started changing anyway. As he took off his shirt, reliving the big, scarred bite print on his shoulder and missing pieces of his (scapula/bladebone), which had turned to scars, some girls gasped and put their hands above their mouths when they saw his back and shoulder while the boys said nothing just looked at it, which Lincoln noticed.

"Is something?" He said while turning around, slightly angry about that they just turned away without saying something while the girls and few boys living the room and went in the hall. A few minutes later, Lincoln left the room, heading to the hall but got stopped by the coach, who was standing in the door frame with a worried look, when Lincoln opened the door.

"What is it, Coach?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow. "Let me see it." "What do you mean." Lincoln asked this time slightly scared, as suddenly the Coach pulled, without saying anything, his looes sport shirt collar away and saw his shoulder. "The principle have to see it." The coach said and dragged him up in the school office and in front of the secretary while he tried to struggle free from his grip.

"Wait, you said the principle not the-." "I am the principle. Some would say by such a big school they should at least have a secretary and not a principle who is happing to be the secretary." She said with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "What's the problem?" She asked whereupon the Coach just pulled on Lincoln's collar, so that she saw it. "What happened there. Was that your sister, who drove you here?" "What, of course not and how do you even know that she drove me?" Lincoln said like a shot from the pistol.

"We've got cameras everywhere, even in this room." The principle said and pointed at the ceiling. "But that's not the point. The point is you got harmed and you have to tell us about it. Let me just tell your class teacher about it." "About what?" The class teacher's said from behind.

"It's okay, really." "No it's not. You got harmed by someone and we have to know who that was." The principle said angry and loud, banging her fist on the table, making Lincoln slightly flinch. "Sorry, lost my temper for a second. What I trying to say was that we want to help you but we can't if you don't tell us was happened in your past, which reminds me."

She opened a drawer and took out a folder with his name on. "I didn't ask you about your personality." She continued with a smile. "Why?" "Because I have to know what kind of person enters and leave my school. So, shall we." She asked whereupon Lincoln nodded hesitantly. After asking the normal questions.

"Wait, you said you lived with 11 siblings in Royal Woods, in the same street, where the house of a 14 headed family blew up just a day ago." Lincoln flinched for a moment in surpriese and nodded in reply. "You know, I thing you were living with your sister in the house that blew up, wasn't you?" "Yeah."

"I'm sorry for hearing that and I'm glad that you're here now." She said with a warm smile and continued. "Anyway, I wrote it down, so we can continue now with the 'security' questions. At these next Questions you have to tell the truth. Be honest, understood?" Lincoln nodded and she continued. "First one: Did you ever have killed someone or at least being violent to a person and beat him up until he was ready for the hospital and if 'yes' who?" "Both."

"And who?" The principle asked slightly shocked but Lincoln gave no answer. The principle just wrote it down, without further asking and continued. "Well then, next one: Did you ever have forced a girl violently to have sex with you?" "Short. Did you rape someone?" The Coach said cold whereupon the teacher literally face palmed. "Seriously?" Came it from the principle whereupon the Coach just shrugged in defence.

"No!" Lincoln replied fast. "You're lying." The principle said to tease him a bit. You could tell by the smiley on her face that she was joking. "No, I haven't. ...at least I thing so because can't remember to do something like that. But for some reason when I woke up on a morning my sister, beat me up by first sight, screaming that she was pregnant and that would be my fault."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." the principle said while writing it down. Before he could say anything, she continued. "So, the next question is the last one." Her expression got serious. "Do you ever think about taking your own life in the future because of regretting the things you did in the past?" "I…don't know." He answered with a sighed. The school bell ringed.

"Ok, thanks for your time. You can go now." The principle said and Lincoln took off fast, leaving the school along with the others. Outside he glanzed up to the camras, which were high up under some window before he called Lori and waited at her. After twenty minutes she arrived and stopped in front of him. "Hey how was your first school day?"

"Did you tricked me?" He asked with crossed arms. "What?" "Nothing," he said quietly. "Nice atcually, exept from the interrogation I had with the principle. They even got a folder about me." Lincoln said with sigh and opened the side door but got stopped by Lori. "Just wait a sec, do you thing we could bring her home, too?"

"Who?" Lori gave an eye roll, grabbed his head through the open window and turned it left, over to the girl, who was waiting as well. "Who, Annie she is in my class, why" "Great. HEY YOU THERE." Lori shouted over to her, whereupon she turned over and came over. "Y-Yeah?" She said while try to avoid eye contact with Lincoln.

"Annie right, Do you need a lift?" Lori asked and the she nodded hesitantly. "Well then come in." Lori said and Annie stepped inside followed by Lincoln. As soon the door closed she drove off. The whole way, they speak no word with each other even when Lori asked her something.

Lori stopped on their apartment block while Annie was still with them. "Ok, you weren't saying anything, so where do you live." "Right here, actually." Annie said and pointed out the window before unbuckle herself. "Wait. So we're neighbors." Lori said with a smile whereupon both looked at her with pale faces.

The three, I mean four, Lori took Lio with her when she was picking up Lincoln, who felt asleep a few minutes ago, went inside and in fact they were neighbors because Annie lifted opposite of the three. They said goodbye and the three went inside their apartment. "Dang it!" Annie said suddenly and turned over to them with a sheepishly expression.

"He-he, I...uh...forgot that my aunt will come at 7pm. Is it possible that I stay with you guys until she come home?" She asked while tipping her finger tips at each other. "No-," "Of course you can. Come in." Lori said interupting Lincoln by holding his mouth shut. Annie gave a confussed look but walked inside anyway whereupon Lori let him go.

"Ok, be good you two, I'll take a walk with Lio." She said taking the baby carriage, put the still sleeping Lars inside and left the flat, closing the door behind herself. Annie looked nervously over to Lincoln, who looked confused himself. "W-Why don't you sat down in the living room, while I'll go to the toilet." Lincoln said hesitantly and went in the forlast room down the small hallway, what supposed to be the bathroom while Annie did what he told her to.

When Lincoln left later the bathroom he looked a little around in the new apartment. It got only one bedroom - across from the enterence, one bathroom - across from the living room, almost looking like the old one back then in the old house and a small kitchen. The living room was the biggest room in the apartment, located at the end of the hallway (when you looked from the door), where Annie was sitting on the foot end of couch, looking away when Lincoln looked at her. It got an eating table, a couch and a big flat screen TV with DVD player.

Lincoln went over to Annie and sat down on the head side of the couch. Silence. Lincoln started sweating and gulped. "So, uh how long-," "I love you, Lincoln." Annie said out loud and looked at him with a blush. "W-What? We met only today." Lincoln blinked confused, unsure how to react.

"Do you believe in love at the first sight? I actually don't, but when I saw you Lincoln...I felt completely for you." Annie continued while slowly aproching him, crawling on all fours. In the same time Lincoln lend more and more back on the armrest. It was too late to flee because her face was already in front of his and her arms blocked the way to get up. Annie kissed him deep causing Lincolns eyes almost to pop out his skull out of surprised.

"Do you love me, too?" She asked quietly as she pulled back, leaning her forehead against his. "I-I do," he answered under his breath whereupon Annie started to kiss him wildly and he followed her lead. She shoved slowly her warm hands under his shirt, stroked his chest, lifts it up and pulled it over his head to take it off, while kissing.

Annie pulled herself away with a panting and sat down on his lab. "Oh my", she said as she noticed the bite on his shoulder, stroching slightly with her fingers over it. "Does it hurt." Lincoln shock his head with a smile. So they continued.

Then she let the straps of the shortalls slide down, so they were hanging on the sides, after that she took off her white shirt, revealing her small breasts and abs, and continued kissing, rubbing her chest against his while rubbing above Lincoln's crotch with her right hand.

Lincolns lower region starts to raise whereupon she giggled on opened his pants and pulled it down in the same time, leaving him in his boxers. She slid with her right hand in his boxers and moved her hand up and down whereupon Lincoln slightly moaned. Annie sat up, panting, so that she knelt above his lab, pulling down her shortalls, reliving an also white panty.

Lincoln eyes widen and he pushed her away, whereupon she stopped surprised, as he suddenly noticed something at her. "You're a guy!" Lincoln said loudly in surprised when he got up from the couch. Annie looked away with a sheepishly blush while Lincoln put his pants and shirt back on. Annie did the same while staying on the couch.

"I...I am but please let me explain. I..." She let her head sink. "What was I thinking...oh god I'm such a Idiot." Annie said quietly, sobbing in her hands out of frustration. "I should have tell you...it's just...I-" "It's ok, really." Lincoln began as he sat down next to her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and knowing it now it won't change any of my feelings for you, because I felt in love with you, too." Lincoln said a little flustered, whereupon Annie looked up at him with widden eyes like Lincoln did earlier.

"You do? And just because your liked my girl look." Lincoln nodded with a smile. "No, because of your inner values." "Thanks Lincoln." She said and hugged him. "Thanks, for what." "For your honesty. For loving who I really am." She said happy and letting go of him, making him think about those words.

"You're welcome, I guess." He giggled. Both were looking at eachother with a small smile coming up as they slowly leaning in for a kiss. Their faces now inches a way and their eyes half closed - suddenly the apartment door opened and Lori came in. "We're back!" Lori said as she came in and over to the living room, causing both to jump away from eachother, embarressly blushing.

"Did you two had fun?" Lori asked with a grin while Lincoln and Annie were looking away from eachother with slightly blush. "What? Did I interruped something?" "No, of course not", both replied fast in the same time, casuing them to look at eachother before looking away again, even more blushing. "I see." She said with a grin but didn't asked further.

"Anyway, any idea what we gonna do until your aunt come back?" Lori asked whereupon Annie and Lincoln flinch. "I-I don't know, maybe we co-," suddenly the doorbell rings. They looked at each other while Lori opened the door.

A woman, about 29 with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with a panda on it and jeans, stood infront of Lori. "Oh you must be new I'm Alice your neighbore. Excuse me, but is by any chance my niece Annie with you?" Lori nodded and was about to call Annie but she came over herself. "Alice, I thought you would come at seven?" "Right...but I accidently took the home key, so. Here." She said and gave her the key.

"Well I have to go now before my boss gets angry, see ya." Alice continued and took off. Annie turned around over to Lori, who went back in as Lincoln came over, so she would stand behind him. "So, I'll should go then. See you tomorrow at school." Annie said and headed to the opposite apartment. "Wait a second." Annie stopped. "Yeah?" "S-Shall we take you to school, tomorrow?" Lincoln said hesitantly. "No need. I'll take the bus."

"Great idea. You could take the bus, too." Lori said over to Lincoln. "What?" "Really?" Annie asked exited. Lincoln nodded. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7 a.m. see you." She said, gave him a kiss on his cheek and went inside her apartment. When Lincoln turned around, Lori was looming over him with a grin on her face.

"Yes?" "Did I interupt there anything earlier." "No, you haven't We were just sitting there and talked about stuff, like the homework for tomorrow and what our favorites things are. And we found out that she likes me and I like her." Lincoln said calm. "Really?" Lori asked with a bigger grin while Lincoln nodded.

"So does it mean she's your girlfriend, now?" "Well, I guess so." Lori nodded with still grining and went in the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" She yelled out the kitchen. "How about burgers?" He replied while coming over. "Ok." She said and started cooking.

When the burgers were ready, Lincoln set the table in the living room and sat down, while Lori was feeding Lars with the bottle. "Say how was your day in school?" "Interesting actually. We char the locker room with the girls, because of low money or something and the principle asked me, about personal stuff for my folder." He said before biting in his burger. "Does everyone have a folder about them self or just you?"

"Everyone got their own folder." Lori nooded and with that the conversation stopped until they finished up lunch. After lunch Lori washed dishes while Lincoln sat down on the couch and watched TV, holding Lio in his arms. Later at 6p.m, Lori was now sitting next to Lincoln, the News came with their regular theme and a women in a white suit jacked stood behind the counter with their logo on it.

 _"Hello, and welcome to the channel 6 news at 6 o'clock. I'm Amanda Clay and that's the top story. Yesterday a 14 headed house in Royal Woods exploded, catching fire and burned down completely. The Fire Department thinks that an explosion from the basement, coming from the big heater oven, could be the cause of the fire explosion. What clear is that the family, which lived in the house, died in the fire or disappeared before hand. According to our informants, five of the children, were found in the backyard of the house, buried while two others were burned to death. Fortunately three children had left the house before it explodes and are still missing. The police are still searching for the parents of these children, who seem to be went missing as well. By any further updates we'll inform you instantly. The next story is about a guy who wins in the lotto but lost everything after a day-"_

Lori turned off the TV and both sat there in silent. "So, as I thought we're the only left...and mom and dad are missing, too." Lori said with a pause in a calm tone. Lincoln nodded. "Fuck." Lori said quietly, laying her hands over her face while her head hang down. Lincoln just sat there starring kinda paralised on the black screen, wishing the whole thing won't be true, that Leni had still made it out of the building.

"We should go to bed now, you have school tomorrow." Lori said as she looked up and over to him. Lincoln nooded and they went in the bed room. Lincoln placed Lio in the crib, which was a welcome present from the landlady and changes afterwards while Lori changes right away. Both laid down in the bed, Lincoln resting his head against her chest, Lori having a arm laid around him while they fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Lincoln's alarm clock on his phone ring and he sat up. Lori was still sleeping next to him. He smiled, got up and dressed. He opened the door slowly and closet right afterwards to let Lori and Lio sleep. In the kitchen he prepared his Lunch and waited until 7a.m. still thinking on the news report.

At point seven, right after he put his shoes on, he heard a knock on the door and he opened it, Annie was standing there with a happy smile. "Morning." She said happy and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning." Lincoln said less happy than her and both left the apartment home and over to the bus station. A few minutes later the bus arrived, the two stepped inside and sat down on the last bench.

"Say, do you want to come over after school but before that I want to show something." She said and turned over to Lincoln, who looked out the window deeply in thoughts. "Lincoln, is something wrong? You're spacing about." "What-No everything is fine just a little tired that's all. And yes I would like to come over." He said with a fake smile, which Annie noticed but didn't say anything further.

After 25 more minutes of silents between then, the bus arrived at the school and everyone stepped outside including the two. Annie got stuck for a moment between others so Lincoln went ahead, as she freed herself she rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. Lincoln looked at her and she smiled at him. With a sigh from Lincoln they both entered the school.

Today was a short day, only two lessons but in these two lessons you could almost touch the jealous tension in the air because three of the boys in the very last line, were starring at them the whole time. Even in the break the three were peeking over to them, which Lincoln and Annie didn't noticed, even if it was pretty obvious.

"Why the fuck got the new one the cutes girl in class," said the big badass one while grinding his teeth. He had white dyed hair with black raised sites and a lip pierced, wearing a black shirt with a bloody skull on it and a black shorts with little chains hanging over his hips, watching them. Someone who has repeat a year or two. "M-Maybe we should just ignore them," said the second boy with short blond hair, wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts, whereupon the badass one turned around.

"You're fucking kidding me, Nick." He said and got up slaming his hands on the table. "Calm down Zack, it wouldn't change anything when you hung him up by his undies, like yesterday." The third boy said, having short black hair, wore glasses along with a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and black pants. "Are you sure, Steve because it helped me yesterday?" Steve nodded so Zack sat back on his seat.

"So what are we gonna do because of him?" Nick asked confused. "What do I know? Ask mr. smartass over there." Zack said and turned back over to Lincoln and Annie. "We could follow him and if they are alone we bet him up and kidnapping Annie." Steve said while pushing up his glasses whereupon the other two looked at him surpriesed. "Just saying", he added while resting his chin in his hand. "T-Then let's just follow them for now", Nick said and all agreed.

*After school*

Lincoln and Annie were traveling back with bus at home to bring their bags back home and took a walk like they agreed in the bus. Annie lent Lincoln through the town to an ice cream parlor, bought one for her and Lincoln and continued walking when they finished the ice off while the three were stalking them until they got bored of follow them and stood directly in front of Annie and Lincoln when they went through the woods.

"Ok, why the fuck do you to dating, you only know each other a day long or so. We know each other for a year now." Zack said pissed while the other two stood behind him. Zack was a head taller than Lincoln, his head would only reach Zack's shoulder. "I'm sorry but I go with him now." Annie said hiding behind Lincoln, making him a little flustered. "Can't you just let us be?" Lincoln asked and continued forward but Zack blocked the way. "Sorry but I don't 'let you be' I want an explanation why she took you instead of any of the other boys in class."

"It's her decision who she likes and who not, isn't it. So let her alone. Or else." Threated Lincoln with a pissed look. Zack started laughing. "You want to take my down, try it. Asshole." All over the sudden Lincoln took a quick step forward, landed his fist straight in Zack's face with a slight turn sending him back and on the ground.

"You little…." Zack groaned as he sat up, holding his blood streaming nose. "That isn't over." He said while getting up and went away, followed by the others. "Wow." Annie said with a blush whereupon Lincoln turned around. "Y-You're ok?" Annie asked whereupon Lincoln shock slightly his head. "Its hurt like hell", he said while holding his right hand, with which he could bearly make a fist.

He could take down Bobby as well, without that his fists hurt or anything but only because he wanted to protect Lori. This time he didn't really antanted to protect someone just to shut up Zack without any rage mode or extra strength, which you got if one of your beloved ones is in danger.

Annie came near and took his hurt and in a slight grip before kissing his pain away, making him blush. "Does it still hurt", she asked worried. "I-I don't think so." "Ok, let's continue then. I know a place where we can cool down." Annie said while hanging herself on his left arm with a smile, making Lincoln slightly uncomfortable.

After 30 minutes by foot the two arrived at a big hidden lake with a small sand beach. They were standing on a 3 meters high cliff. "Welcome to me hideout." Annie said with a gestue towards the lake. "Wow." "Do you like it?" Annie asked with a smile and Lincoln nodded in reply. "I'm glad you like it. Let's swim." Annie said and took off her clothes, staying in her panties.

She went backwards to the cliff and smiled. "You're coming?" She said and fell backwards off the cliff, doing a flip in the water. Lincoln immediately rushed over to the cliff end. Annie was disappeared in a splash for a moment and came up with a laugh. "COME IN, THE WATER IS GREAT." She yelled back up to Lincoln as she swam backwards.

'He's crazy as fuck.' Thought Lincoln while slowly backing off. He finished taking off his clothes and took a deep breath, staying good two meters away from the cliff. "WHAT YOU'RE WAITING FOR, JUMP!" Annie yelled and Lincoln responded with a pissed, "SHUT UP! I'M COMING, OK." His whole body was shacking nervously.

'Come on, if he can do it than I should too, right. Don't be a pussy. just jump down there.' He went on tippy toes over to the cliff and peecked over the eage. "I got a death wish, I really have. Ok here I go." He inhailed sharply and looked up to the sky for a moment, still standing on the cliff before looking back down while breathing out.

"WHEN I DIE I WANT YOU TO KNOW…YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I EVER MET IN MY LIFE!" He yelled down to her with a pause before a few steps back and ran, jumping off while screaming the whole way down, moving is arms wildly. He dove down in blackness and for a second he wasn't scared and all adrenalin was gone. The water it self what kinda cold but enjoyable cold.

At least after a minute it would be get warmer. But that could also caused by Lincoln because he might have peed himself a little as he jumped. When he swam back up in the light Annie was awaiting him with a grin. "You did it." She laughed happy while hugged him, causing both two get down again. "Sorry." Annie smiled when they both came back up.

"I'll go out." Lincoln said and swam ahead to the sandy lakeside. Annie shrugged and continued flowing on her back through the water. Lincoln headed back up to the cliff, sat down on the edge, leans back and let his legs dangle while gazeing up to the sky.

"What exactly makes him to love me?" "I do love you because you love me as I am." Annie said while bending over him whereupon Lincoln almost jumped off the cliff as he raised up.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud." Lincoln said flustered whereupon Annie giggled and sat down next to him, letting her also dangle over the edge "It's nice here, isn't it?" She asked with her eyes closed looking up to the sun. "Yeah. How did you find this place anyway?" "Coincidence, actually." Annie looked down to the water.

"When I was seven or so I got chaced by the three ealier, so I hid near by in the woods. Short after I found this place." "I see but why did they followed you?" She shrugged. "They liked me I guess. Anyway, let's go back, ok", Annie said and got up, went over to a bag that she took with her and took two big towels out the bag. One for Lincoln, the other for herself. After they finished drying theirself and getting dress both headed back home while holding hands.

*At home*

"LINCOLN!" Yelled a familiar girl voice, making both to turn around whereupon Ronnie-Anne jumped at him, almost tackling him on the ground and holds him tight while crying. "I-I'm so glad you're a-alive. I-I thought you died in the fire, too." She sobbed in his shoulder before pulling away to look him in his face.

"But now that I finally found you, we could start from new, you can stay at my place until we found some-." "No! I'm not going back and I have a place to live, so why do you just go and let me be." Lincoln said slightly angry while pulling her hands away. "W-What...but...I thought we-" "GO!" He cried out whereupon Ronnie-Anne flinched, jumping a step back. "I'm sorry for trubling you..." She said quietly with a fake smile before running off, while tears were streaming down her face.

"That was...mean." "I know, just stop thinking about it, ok." Lincoln replied and wiped some own tears out his eyes. "Who was that anyway?" "A friend from back them, before I moved here", he said calm while they went inside and over to his apartment. Lincoln walked inside for a moment while Annie opened hers. He was looking for Lori but he couldn't find her, just a letter on the hallway mirror hanging on the wall.

 _"I'm went out with Lio, be right back."_

'She went out with Lars strangely often, lately.' Lincoln thought while following Annie in her apartment. It looked the same as his and Lori's. "Annie is that you." A Woman said out the room by the end of the hallway, while both took their shoes off. "Yes!" She replied whereupon the aunt came out the room, wearing a white t-shirt with two black paws on it, and hot pants.

"Oh, you brought a friend." She said and smiled at Lincoln, making him a little flustered. "He'll stay for the day, ok." Annie said and Alice nodded and went back in her room whereupon Lincoln noticed another scar on her upper thighs.

"Come I show you my room." Annie said and opened the door left from Alice's room, the original bedroom. Annie's room supposed to be the living room but got turned into her room like it is now. She had bed right on the left wall in front the door, where stuffed animals were sitting on. On the right wall was a big flat screen TV and around was a big closet. Next to the TV was a DVD player and under it were two big drawers next to each other.

Her complete room was pink and fluffy with very big stuffed animals and pillows all over the place but mostly in the free corners and floor, which means every corner actually. The windows were covered with dark red curtains; maybe that's why the room was so pink glowing. Under the windows stood a desk and right to the desk was a small closet with stuffed animals on it, as well. Inside were her normal clothes.

"T-Tada, this room, very big for one person, I know but - uh, hello? Lincoln you're there?" Annie asked and waved with her hand in front of his face whereupon he blinked. "What?" "You were off for a second, is something wrong. *Gasp* Don't tell me you don't like it?" She asked and started immediately crying. "What, of course not, it just surprised me that another person than Lola has their rooms furnished in pink." He said still a little perplex but smiling.

"Who is Lola?" Annie asked serious and with evil eyes of jealousy. "She was my younger sister, she died seven month ago." Lincoln said calm whereupon Annie's serious face turned into a sad one. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said and was about to hug him but got stopped by his hand which hold her off by her head. "It's ok, really." He said and gave a smile. "If you say so - Here let me show you my clothes." She said to changes the subject, rushed to the big closet and opened every single one.

Inside were fifty or maybe sixty outfits from different themes and color variations like Fury, Loli Gothic, Emo, Punk, Princes and much more. A big rainbow of color and clothes, if you will, without any dark color, like black or too dark red. More in a brighter tone. Which made Lincoln wonder if she ever wore some of those.

"Well I should go under the shower, you can stay here and look around if you like." Annie said and rushed over to the opposite room, the bathroom and closets the door. 'Very pink', he tought as he gave the room a second glanze. 'Not _that_ pink, actually when I think about it', he corrected himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Lincoln looked around and went to the TV and opened the left one, inside were Yaoi (Boy relationship) Manga's, a lot of them. Then he opened the second one and closet immediately. 'What the fuck!' He thought because in the second drawer was something he shouldn't have seen.

(and I won't tell you)

When he went over to the bed and sat down, he accidentally turned the TV on, which was turned to DVD and the DVD inside started playing where it stopped. To see was a birthday of a one year old boy. Lincoln found the remote and pressed 'pause', looking at the image for a little. "Oh, how the time has past." Alice said with a smile, standing in the door frame, making Lincoln jump off the couch.

"Sorry, I wasn't attempting to scare you." She continued, with a giggle before she went over to the TV and took out the playing DVD to put it back in its shroud, which was laying on the player. "Here. You can have it. Watch it if you want. We don't need it anyway. These are just lost memories." She said and gave it Lincoln, who took it hesitantly but said nothing about it.

"Take good care of him for me, ok? I'm counting on you" Alice said and turned around, as Annie came out the bathroom. "You can use the bath now, if you want." Annie said and passed walking Lincoln while drying her hair. "N-Nah I'm fine, thanks." He replied still a little confused about that what Alice said, having his back turned to Annie, while she got dressed.

"How long do you want to stay actually?" "I don't know-." "You can stay as long as you want to." Alice said out of the hallway and went in the kitchen, grabbing a Chinese food box, which she bought and took it with her in the room, closing the door behind her.

"You can turn around now." Annie said slightly annoyed. She wore a big white hoody with long black sleeves, where only the fingers were peeking out, with panda ears and eyes on the hood and a white zipper, which was open. Under that she wore only a panty and black-white striped socks. The only clothes that wasn't pink, like most of the themed colthes in her closet actually.

It saw better days for sure, then it got a few sewed spots all over it, each with the fitting backround color but it was still visible. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, the hood over her head causing a few wisps to laying down over her face, looking at him with a smile. Lincoln just looked at her, totally confused and kinda flustered about her kinda childish look. "And what are we gonna do now." She said but Lincoln gave no reply.

"Hello." Then she noticed that he was staring at the hoody. "Oh, that just my 'comfy hoody', I wear this often after school or showering, you know. Or when I'm scared or had a bad day. My aunt gave it to me, years ago." She said still with a smile whereupon Lincoln pulled out his phone and made a picture of her.

The photoflash caused her to blink. "Uh…" "You looked so cute, so I took a picture." He explained with a giggle. Annie made a childish cute angry face. "You could have warn me, you know." She said with a blush while turning her head away. "Let's eat something." Lincoln recommended. So he was listenling.

"Sure." She said, got up and headed to the kitchen followed by Lincoln. In the kitchen was a little two person table with tall metal stools, where Lincoln sat down at one of them, while Annie looked in the fridge for food but there was only convenience food, soft drinks, milk and water; shot not very much. She turned over to Lincoln and saw the two Chinese food boxes standing before Lincoln on the table.

"I hope you like Chinese food." She said and grabbed one while Lincoln took the other one. Both were eaten as suddenly Alice voice came out her room. "YOU CAN HAVE THE BOXES THAT STAND ON THE TABLE." She yelled, making both flinch. "THANKS." Annie yelled back and continued eating. Lincoln just shrugged confused before he continued to eat.

When they were finished, both went back in Annie's room and Lincoln sat down on the bed frame while Annie closed the door and turned the TV and DVD player. She let Lincoln choose which move he wanna watch, for the next four hours until four or five o'clock. It was only 1:30p.m by the way.

They watched a movie that goes literally four whole hours and the whole move was an action thriller movie about a 16 years old "Gangsta" girl, who was the young boss of a drug gang and fought against other gangs, the police and mafia but Lincoln was quiet sure that the movie was actually a documentary about the Life in the streets of Mexico or something.

The whole movie over was Lincoln sitting on her bed and leaning against the wall while Annie was sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, making him a little flustering to move or even to breathe for that matter.

At 5:30 the movie ended. 'Finally.' Lincoln thought and looked down at Annie, who was falling asleep. He had to addmit her sleeping face is kinda cute, reminding him at his younger siblings and doesn't want to wake her but unfortunally the toilet was calling. Lincoln moved a little whereupon she woke up with a blank expression, like she wouldn't now where she was.

"What, is it over, already." She asked still sleepy with a yawn, rubbing her left eye, almost falling asleep again. Lincoln sigh and got up whereupon Annie slide down the wall side way , now laying on her bed, immediately gone. With an eyeroll he went to the toilet and gave a another eye roll as he noticed the shower curtain.

"Hello Kitty...of course." After leaving the bathroom, he went in her room again seeing her laying there sleeping again. Lincoln tried to wake her up but to no effect. "Seriously", he said to himself with a giggle. "I'm going home, then, see you tomorrow." He whispered and gave her a good night kiss on the forehead, after covering her half way with a blanket. Alice left her room as Lincoln opened the front door, after picking up his shoes. "You're leaving?" She asked kinda sad about it.

Lincoln nodded whereupon she came over while Lincoln went in the hall suddenly she grabbed him by his arm, pulled him closer to herself and kissed him deeply and long on the lips after bending down a little while having her left arm around his waist, pressing him against her body, causing his eyes almost to pop out his skull. She pulled away shortly after.

"You're too easy." She giggled with a grim. Lincoln starred at her with a blank expression and frozen on the ground. "See ya, cutie." She said and closets the door in front of him. Lincoln just stood there his face turned red and almost steam came out trying to understand what the hell just happened. He slowly turned around and opened the door of his apartment and went inside.

Lori was already back and came out the kitchen as he entered. "Great you're coming just in time, dinner is almost ready. Would you please set the table." Lori said while Lincoln threw his shoes next to the door and went in the kitchen to do so. A few minutes later Lori came in the living room and both sat down at the table.

One the table stood a self-made chicken pan with noodles. 'Again.' Lincoln thought and both started eating. "So, how was it at Annie's place?" Lori asked but Lincoln wasn't paying any attention to her, because he was very sleepy in the moment but also totally confussed about the kiss. "You're ok?"

"What, uh yes. I'm just a little tired, Annie and I watched a four hour long movie without break about some gangs in the streets from mexico, or something, which could been a documentary, I think." Lincoln said and continued eating. Lori looked at him before continuing.

As they were finished Lori was dishwashing while Lincoln lay down on the couch with closed eyes, noticing something, a weird good smelling sent. He opened the eyes and sat up. Lincoln "sniffed" around until he found where the smell was coming from. It was his shirt, smelling like Annie or more like the hood she wore plus kinda like Alice from before.

'Weird' He thought, got up of the couch and in the bathroom, after he took some clothes to changes out the bedroom. He took a quick shower, or more like he stood under the shower and let the water running over his body, deep in thoughts while looking at the curtain. Only ten minutes later he stepped outside, dried and put the new clothes on, picking the old one up afterwards.

Lincoln looked a little off at the old clothes and smelled on it again, before almost inhaling the combined scent of Annie/Alice, which was really nice together, actually. He blinked and stopped inhale. 'What the fuck am I doing?!' He thought and put it immediately in the laundry box to wash it.

He left the bathroom and sat back on the couch, slaping himself in the face to get himself together before pulling out his phone, looking at the picture that he took of Annie. Something on it made him smile, because the fact how cute she looked, maybe. "What you're looking at." Lori asked while coming over.

"Just a picture that I took of Annie." He said and put it away, in hope that he has not to show it her. Lori just nodded and turned on the TV. They watched TV until 10p.m.

Later. "Let's go to bed." She yawned and got up of the couch but Lincoln stayed. "You're coming?" "Na, I want to stay a little longer, if it's ok." He said whereupon Lori nodded without asking why and kissed his forehead. "Good night." "Night." Lincoln replied while she left the room. As soon he heard the bedroom door closing, he turned the DVD player on and put the DVD, where "Past" was written on with a black pen, which Alice gave him, in the DVD player.

The Recording started and jumped straight to the first birthday of a little boy with blue eyes, short blond hair and freckles. Showing some family members around the mother, who hold him, in front of a cake with burning candles on it, while everyone were singing the happy birthday song. As he and his mother blow out the candles, a next cut and showed him, doing his first steps, while grinning in the video camera.

It was a baby video collection about him. All his ups and downs in his life. After the last video cut, the image of a dark painted forest was shown and a text appeared:

 _"From now on, everything changed."_ And vanished again.

Showing the boy standing on a chair, behind a cake with a burning candle, shaped like a five, again. It was his fifth birthday and he blow out the candle whereupon all of the suddenly someone put a towel over his mouth and nose and took him out the camera view.

Statics. After the static followed a black screen. Lincoln could hear a child screaming then the picture was back. Lincoln's eyes widen.

The boy was shown, in a small room laying on mattress bounded on both hand and feed while dim light came from a light bowl on the celling. He was naked wearing only black ladder cat ears and a belt around his chest along with a long hair wig while a woman was on top of him, moving up and down while he was crying out for his mother. The woman was presumably the mother of him because she reacts at his crys.

A second static cut.

This time were he surrounded by four guys. A muscular one, presumably the father and three fat ones, who were unknown, all four were abusing him sexually and physically. "The mother" was recording that in the meantime while he boy was still crying for help, screaming that they should stop but noting happened until minutes after, someone kicked down the locked wooden looking door.

"What the…?" Lincoln said as he noticed who that was. It was Alice in the "Panda" hoody, holding a metal bat. Behind her was a backyard shown, they were in a scale behind a big singular house somewhere far from neighbores, their house probably.

Alice ran at the four men and swung the bat always aiming at their head whereupon one after one immediately died by the hit. "The mother" screamed in fear and dropped the camera on the floor, which still recorded. Right after, the mother got killed by her as well. Now in a tilted position, Alice was shown, who took off the hoody, warped the crying boy in the hoody and lifted him up carefully on one arm before she went over to the camera and picked it up-

Lincoln paused the video to look at the face of "Alice" which was shown and indeed it was her, just younger maybe around twenty four or so. A little confussed how she got there or where it exactly played or why wasn't she shown on the other birthdays or sections of the boys life, the recording person, mostly the "mother" was going mostly through the whole room. Lincoln pressed the play button to continue the video.

Alice's face was shown for a moment than a static cut again, showing a scared and paranoid little boy one his six birthday, sitting behind the cake, which got burning candle, shaped like a six on it while wearing the too big panda hoody of Alice, looking from time to time behind the chair and under the table. _"Come on, blow the candles out."_ Alice said behind the camera. The boy looked left and right, then at her and shocked his head quickly as reply. Alice sighed whereupon the candle got blown out. The boy stared at her. _"Oops!"_ The boy looked panicking around, awaiting everything from the last birthday but there was only silence. _"See, nothing happened."_ She continued softly. A beep was to hear. _"Oh, the memory is almost full. Say something, quick." "Ok, ok. My name is Annie Rose, I love my aunt Alice and I want to be a girl."_ Annie said proudly with a grin in the camera. _"WAIT, WHAT?!"_

The recording stopped, so the TV changed itself back to the normal program while the DVD player spit out the DVD. Lincoln turned off the TV and looked stunned at the black TV screen, spechless while tears were rolling down his face. Lincoln wipped the tears away, slowly got up, and went over to the player to take out the DVD before breaking it into little pieces and threw it in the trashcan of the kitchen.

"Now no one will ever know what happened." Lincoln said in a slightly angry tone before heading to the bedroom, opened the door slowly to not wake Lori and Lio up. He quickly changes his clothes and laid down into bed, staring at the celling until his eyes were too heavy and he fell asleep or at least he tried to, crying a little more in his sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Lincoln's alarm clock rings whereupon he turns it off and made himself ready for school until Annie knocked on the door at seven to pick him up. As soon she knocked on the door, Lincoln tore the door open and jumped on Annie's neck. "I'm so sorry; I had no Idea what you have been through." He sobbed and started crying.

Annie first perplex what he ment before warping slowly her arms around him, now knowing what he was takling about. "It's ok, the evil men are long gone, nobody want to hurt me anymore. And if ever something like that would happening to me again, you would come to rescue me, right." She said gently with a smile and let go of him whereupon Lincoln looked at her and nodded. "Thanks." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to go?" Lincoln nodded again in reply and both left the apartment block, heading to the bus station while holding hands.

*At school*

Lincoln and Annie arrived and went inside the school and down the hall to their class as suddenly Zack grabbed Lincoln on his collar and pushed him against the wall, even higher so that Lincoln could see him into his eyes. "You're fucking kidding me. May I remind you, that you know the bitch only for two days now?" Zack yelled at him with a patch on his nose while Lincoln tries to escape his grip. "Let him go, Zack."

"Fuck off!" Zack growled and hit Annie with his elbow in the face as she tried to help Lincoln, knocking her out. Annie landed back head first on the ground. Lincoln looked over to Annie and back to Zack.

He suddenly rammed his knee against Zack's chin, making him throwing back a little and on his knee while letting Lincoln go, holding his hand over his mouth, blood was running through his fingers while Lincoln rushed over to Annie but got stopped half way by Zack who has grabbed his ankle whereupon Lincoln fell on the ground. He looked at Zack, who still hold his ankle and kicked him in the face to making him let go.

But he didn't, to the contrary; Zack was still holding on and crawled at him while Lincoln tried to kick him. Zack managed to sit down on Lincoln, whereupon he hits him repeatedly in the face while holding him down by his throat. Lincoln kicked Zack with his knee in the stomach and pushed him away to get up.

Both stood there and stared at eachother while the other students had surrounded the two by now. Even the Coach and Principle were standing in the crowd but they weren't helping or something, they were enjoying the fight. 'That gonna be interesting.' "Show us what you got Lincoln," the principle yelled from the side over to Lincoln. Both suddenly ran at each other, Zack aimed at Lincolns face but he could dodge it and hit Zack in the stomach, causing Zack to drop on his knees.

Lincoln was about to kick him in the face for the final blow but got suddenly tackled by a girl from the front whereupon both fell on the ground where Lincoln managed it to throw her over him by using her momentum, grabbing her jacket she wore on the back side, putting a foot against her stomach and rolling backwards as he landed on the ground, causing her land on her back with a painfull grown above him.

Lincoln got up quick, rushed over to her turned the girl on her front and holds her headlock with his left arm while lying on her back. He grabbed her right arm and turned it at the outside to a point where the arm would almost jump out the shoulder and hold it causing the girl to grown while she tried to pull his arm away to free herself from the headlock but without success.

Zack got up and saw them two whereupon he got slightly pale. "Z-Zero." He spluttered whereupon Lincoln looked at him. "Is she your sister?" Lincoln asked and started laughing as Zack gave no answer. He got up, slowly, on his knees, still holding her headlock, making her upper body to bend backwards, causing her to grown. "Tell me asshole, what is she for you?" Lincoln said with a weird grin.

"S-She is not my sister, just someone I know." Zack said hesitantly but with a serious expression, making Lincoln mad. "Are you sure?" He asked and turned her arm harder with a pop, making her scream in pain. "STOP IT." Zack yelled at him and Lincoln stopped, turning her arm back, a little and back in the shoulder. "So, who is she?" "My sister, god dammit!" Zack said loudly whereupon Lincoln giggled.

"Was that so hard?" He said, let her go whereupon she fell on the fround holding her right in pain shoulder. Lincoln got up rushing over to Annie, who was slowly waking up, now leaning against the opposite wall. "You're ok?" "Oh! My head hurt. Everything is spinning." She said while holding her head. Lincoln wiped her blood from her nose. "What happened?" "You slipped and fell on the ground." Lincoln said while helping her up.

"Are you sure, I thought something hit me in the face." "Where are you going?" The principle asked whereupon Lincoln turned his head to her. "We're going home early, if it ok." The principle nodded understandably and Lincoln continued heading toward o the bus, which arrived in the same moment they left the school. Both stepped inside and the bus drove off.

*At home*

Lincoln brought her over to her flat and was searching for the key in her bag. When he found it, he put it in the keyhole and turned it to open the door. Both stepped inside. "Annie, is that you?" Alice asked and came out her room, still wearing the style form yesterday but the shirt had pink paws instead of black.

She flinched when she saw Lincoln holding Annie up, who had bruises on her forehead and nose bleed. "What happened?" Alice asked worried and rushed over to take Annie off Lincoln. "I had a little fight with a classmate and Annie got hit by his elbow when she tried to help me." Lincoln explained while Alice brought Annie in her room, laying her down on her bed.

"But you protected her, right." "Of course I did. This asshole was in the way tough, so I had to take care of him, first", he said while he got looked at Alice with an angry expression, which turned to a smile. "You should properly wash your face. You look like a murderer scene. Patches are in the closet." Alice said and Lincoln went in the bathroom to do so.

After he washed his face, he put a patches on his cheek, nose and under his left eye where he had a shiner. "I should go home, now. Lio is probably awake already." Lincoln said after leaving the bathroom while headed to the door. "See, ya!" Lincoln said, opened the door and left the flat closing the door right behind him. "What a meany." Alice said with a sad expression and turned back to Annie.

Lincoln opened the door and entered the quiet apartment before he went over to the bedroom, which door was leaned on but more closed as open, so he peeked quietly inside, seeing Lori and Lio still sleeping. Lincoln smiled and took his head out the door, closing it behind him. He looked to the front door, sighed, went over and opened it in the same moment, when Alice was about to knock on the door.

"Oh. Hi." "Hey. I just thought that, if the girl with you would be still sleeping I could keep you some company, or you keep me company." Alice said with a small smile, hoping that Linocln would say yes. "I think I can come over, I was about to do so anyway, to be honest" Lincoln said whereupon Alice smiled and went ahead. "Do you want some eggs, I made them for breakfast." Alice asked when she went in the kitchen.

"Sure." Lincoln replied while taking off his shoes. Then he went in the kitchen, where Alice put a plate with scrambled eggs on it. Lincoln sat down at the stool and started eating while Alice sat down on the opposite one and drank some coffee. "What's actually about the other guy form the fight, will he continue bullying." Alice asked worried.

"I don't think so. I think he might be having a revenge on me, for hurting his sister, but Annie should be off the hook." "At least she will be fine," Alice said relived. "A-Alice, right...where did the scars came from?" Lincoln asked flustered whereupon Alice looked down at herself, then back to Lincoln. "I can show you." She said and left the kitchen, making a hand move to follow her.

Lincoln sat up from the stool and followed her. She opened her room door and went inside a bit. Lincoln did the same and stood in the door while looking around a little bit and noticed quickly that the complete room was Panda themed. The big closet in front of the door in black-white, which had a TV and DVD inside, the bed in black, the bedding in white with cartoon panda faces, on top laid a large pillow, where a panda girl was on it and some cartoon panda face pillows, as well.

On the wall where the bed was standing on were posters of half nude or dressed Panda girls in any age, the older ones had bigger bustlines. She had also a computer, which stood next to the bed on the drawer desk. Next to the bed was a black-white fur carpet on the floor. Unsure if real or not, tough.

The room was on general a little one, only for one person and a guest. "He did it." She said and pointed at a skull of a bear laying on the windowsill. "What, a bear attacked you?" Lincoln asked shocked. "Not quiet, a blind Panda in the heat, names Pen-Pen mistook me as a Panda female." She giggled. "What, how?" He asked loudly while Alice sat down on her bed.

"I worked as keeper in a zoo for 3 years, nine years ago. I and a co-worker were responsible for him. My co-worker was sick that day, so I had to do his shift. It was Saturday so no visitors were around. I went in to feed him, which went well but when I was on the way back, he hit my with his claws on the under part of my back, so I felt on the floor screaming whereupon he scratched my sura until he managed it to grabbed my sura and pulled my back. He crawled on top on me and rolled at the side to scratch my pants down with his hind legs while holding me with his paw claws and even bit me in the left shoulder to holding me down and as soon the pants were down he went in." She said whereupon Lincoln just stood there with widen eyes and open mouth while Alice continued.


	19. Chapter 19

"It comes even better, because he rolled on his back and teetered up and down while still holding me tight with his claws, which rip open my clothes and made me crying in pain because his fur got into the back wound. He even sank his teeth in my shoulder for extra hold. And while I got teetered up and down, I saw the sick co-worker and my boss laughing outside the vivarium and recording the shit. Minutes later he rolled at the side and let me finally go after a few moments. I couldn't move anything but felt everything: the pain, the blood flowling from my shoulder and the other wounds, the humilation, his wet tongue over my face and shoulder, trying his best to clean the wound. I saw another co-worker running over to me, before my view got black. The next thing I know was that I woke up in a hospital and a friend of mine stood next to my bed, telling me what happened. Because of the whole thing Pen-Pen got euthanized and shredded into pieces for a soup or something. The zoo director allowed me to keep his skull and fur." Alice said while looking at the skull.

"Oh and the worst part was that they put the video they took in the Internet, which I for some reason downloaded, before it got removed by the website author, two weeks later. At least they covered my face so nobody would notice, who that pure woman was." She continued with a giggle.

"I-Is that why your room is so Panda themed?" Lincoln asked nervously whereupon Alice shock her head. "I loved pandas so much even before I met Pen-Pen. Shall I show you the scars?" She asked with a grin, which made Lincoln flustered. Lincoln doesn't know why but he nodded slowly his head, whereupon Alice got up with a big grin.

She turned around and took of her shirt, revealing the scared bear bite print on the shoulder and the four claw scar going from her right upper side of her upper spine to the left lower side of her spine. Between her scapulae, she had a dark brown Panda paw tattoo, in a kinda running down mud way, above the scar.

Inside the palm was something written with white in longhand "In loving memory of "Pen-Pen", running down, as well. For whatever reason Lincoln did something stupid, he reached out for the scar to touch it, what he did, which made Alice flinch with a pant whereupon he immediately pulled his hand back and up in the air.

"You could at least warm them up, before you touch me." She said, while looking over her shoulder to him with a smile, which made Lincoln immediately blushing. She turned without covering her chest and pushed a little the right side of her pants down, to show him the start of the scar, which went from her right hip up to the middle of her abs.

A second scar went from her left rip side to the middle, right underneath her breasts. She got two more scars, one on the middle of her right forearm, going up and the other one on the lower part of her left upper arm, right above the elbow. "Now is your turn."

"WHAT?!" Lincoln yelled while Alice grabbed his shirt and lifts it up over his head, revealing his bitten shoulder. "Ouch, that must have hurt a lot." Alice said kinda shocked while slightly stroking over it. Her hands was warm and soft. Suddenly she pushed him, slowly, against the wall. "W-What are you-."

"Shhh, don't talk now." She whispered while holding his chin up and kissed him, deep with tongue. Lincoln suddenly pushed her away, so that she land on the bed behind her. "No! That is wrong…" "Is that really so wrong?" Alice asked still with a playfull smile on her face. "IT IS! Because I like your niece and you even said that I have to protect her but in the same time, you want me for your own, and kissed me every time when we see each other."

"That in the hallway was just a joke", she jumped in in some kind of defence but still smiling before Lincoln continued. "The whole shit confused me, ok. I've no idea , what to think or to do anymore. Having to breakup with my girlfriend twice, moving away, letting my sisters get killed by Luan one after another unable to help, or to protect them, watching my house burning down. Its just to much for me. Getting reminded at all those things everytime I close my eyes or even if I enter your apartment. It's haunting me and then you have to come over and messed up my feelings." He said while holding his head and even started crying.

"Hey, don't cry, ok. Look, I'm sorry for confusing you or for what happened to you, that wasn't that what I wanted. I…I'm sorry." Alice said and let herself fell back on the bed, resting her right arm over her eyes, letting out a big sigh while Lincoln sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed.

"You wasn't the first one I confused, actually…There was a news boy once, by who I did the same things as by you but more like an act, you know. But by you is it diffrent for some reason, the hell know why. But...I think I really like you...in a adult kinda way. And I know that is wrong and that it wouln't have worked, anyway", she admit, while giving another sigh.

"I'm just frustrated in that way that I take everything what is infornt of me, you know. Rushing those kinda things too fast." Alice said while still lay on her bed, looking up to the celling.

"Sorry." She continued. "I talked to much, didn't I." She giggled, no response. Alice gave a deep sigh. "Say, did you watched the DVD i gave you." No response but she knew he had, so she continued. "Thought so. I can't still believe that they did it to him. I took me five fucking years to noticed what was going on. I wish I could have protect him from them, or at least would have come earlier."

Silents. "And now look at us, one from a panda raped pervert and the other had turned into a girl. Nice!" She said sarcasticly while throwing her arms in the air. "You and me are the same at this point, don't you think. We both have family issues and are unable to protect the our beloved ones." She giggled in a frustrated tone. "Life sucks, doesn't it?" Lincoln asked making Alice giggle. "How right you are."

"Alice, I'm hungry," said Annie suddenly, already standing in the door frame while rubbing her right eye whereupon Alice flinched and quick sat up and covered her front with a blanket, which laid next to her.

"S-Sure I'm gonna make something." Alice said flustered whereupon Annie turned around and headed to the kitchen whereupon Alice breathes out in relief. "That was a close one." She said and put her t-shirt back on while Lincoln got up. "What was that all about, I thought she knows about the scars?" Lincoln asked while putting his shirt back on, as well.

"Well yeah, it might be sounding weird but I'm a little ashamed being naked in his present." Alice said and looked at him with a ashamed smile. Lincoln just looked at her with disbelieve and went over to the front door. As he wanted to open it, Alice stopped him by grabbing his arm again.

This time she didn't tried to do something and Lincoln didn't turned around. "I hope it won't change anything towrads Annie, because of me." "Why should it. Like you said 'we are the same'. See ya, tomorrow." He said and left their flat, closing the door behind.

For a moment he just stood there and took a deep breath before entering his own. At the same moment was Lori leaving the bedroom with a yarn. "Morning." Lincoln said with a smile, making Lori blink in surprise. "Lincoln what are you - what happened to you." She asked when she saw his patched up face. "I had a little argument with one of my classmate and his sister, which involved Annie, as well. The Principle sends us home to recover." Lincoln explained, making Lori to have a sad expression.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He continued before Lori would worry to much. "Let's have breakfast." She said and went in the kitchen, Lincoln right after her. After breakfast, both decided to go with Lio in the park, which Lori found in the last few days, yesterday actually. The three went around the big lake in the park as suddenly someone yelled something from behind.

"SOMEBODY, STOP HER." It was a female voice and Lori turned around. "Watch out!" Lori shouted over to Lincoln, who turned around in the same time, as a little girl around six or seven tackled him, whereupon Lincoln lands on his back. Girl was sitting on him, hold herself on his shirt and buried her face in his chest while whimper and crying slightly.

He sat up and looked at her; she had blond short hair and wore a blue-white striped dress. Lori was surprised and shocked but didn't do anything. Lincoln looked at Lori confused, whereupon Lori just shrugged. "Uh hello there, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked her while rubbing her back to calm her down. The girl lift her head and looked at him, she gave some noises, which sounds like groaning.

'Maybe she can't talk' Lincoln thought while the girl still tries to say something, as suddenly. "MAYA!" Yelled the woman, from earlier, who finally catches up, making the little girl flinch and buried her face into Lincoln's chest again, whimpering. Lincoln looked confused at the woman, who catches some breath.

"Thanks boy, I….couldn't...stop her...form running away." She said out of breath and continued. "Maya would you please, come with me, this time. Your mama is waiting." "You aren't the mother?" Lori asked confused whereupon the woman gave her a smile.

"No, I'm her therapist. My name is doctor, Jasmine Timeswell." The Woman said while reaching out slowly for her hand, as suddenly Maya raised her head, turned it and bite in the woman's hand and back on Lincoln's chest. "YOU LITTLE-." Jasmine yelled while pulling her hand away and was about to punch her with the other one, but Lori stopped the hand.

"The fuck you think you are." Lori said pissed, still holding her hand. "You can't just hit someone if you like; you're a fucking professional, aren't you. So act like one." She continued and let go off her, making Jasmine sad. "You're right, what was I thinking, I'm sorry Maya." Jasmine said whereupon another woman stopping next to her.

"Thank goodness I catch up with you. And thanks for holding her off." The woman said over to Lori whereupon Maya turned around, jump off Lincoln's lab and ran into the woman's arms. "So, you're the mother, right?" Lincoln asked and the woman nodded.

"Please, excused my daughter, it was her first day with Jasmine and I shouldn't have walk back to the car. She might be got scared and ran away. Actually it was a stupid idea to send her to a therapist, because she can't talk, you know." The mother said while lifting her up. "Why can't she talk?" Lori asked whereupon the mother just shrugged and took off, holding Maya in her arms. Jasmine went in the same direction and to a hospital.

The Loud siblings just looked at each other and continued their walk back to their place.

'Finally,' thought Lincoln when he saw their apartment in the distance, as suddenly a siren was to hear whereupon the people panicked. "Lori?" Lincoln asked very worried. "I don't know." She replied in a shocked tone but clam expression. The city turned into an orange glow whereupon hundreds of one meter big burning stones, meteoroids, flew over the head of the city, crashing through the cloud ceiling. "Now…way." Lori said and froze in shock.

"Lori we-." Suddenly one of the meteoroids hit their apartment, which immediately collapsed. "NOOOO." Lincoln screamed and ran over, followed by Lori. Lincoln ran into the ruins of the building. "WAIT! DON'T GO INSIDE THERE; THE BUILDING GONNA CRASH DOWN AT YOU!" Lori yelled after him when she saw that the building wall was about to break down.

"Fuck!" Lori followed him inside while Lincoln was in the flat of Annie and Alice and both immediately stopped. The roof was crashed down on Alice and Annie as they wanted to leave the hallway, no way that they survived it. Only the arms of the two were to see. He felt on his knees and cried.

The building was shacking a bit because of the other meteoroids, crashing down on the city. The walls cracked up more and more. "Come on Lincoln we have to go, it gonna collapse." Lori said from outside the flat. Lincoln didn't move at all, so Lori just grabbed his left arm and ran out the building, in the same moment Lincoln grabbed the "Panda" hoody which got buried half way.

As soon they were living the building, it collapsed completely. Lori pulled Lincoln into the car, lifted Lio out the baby carriage and put him in the car, rushed inside and drove off, like everyone else in panic. More and more meteoroids crashed down, they came like rain. Lori stopped suddenly the car, because the others were stopping in front of her and stepping out the car. A few more were running away, in the opposite direction.

"What the-."She said and bent over the steering wheel and looked up whereupon her jaw dropped in shock. A meteoroid, ten times bigger than the others, was crashed down fast towards the street, 1 kilometer away, already half way down. "HEAD DOWN!" She screamed and goes down; Lincoln did the same while protecting Lio.

*EXPLOSION* A bright light. The gigantic blast caught their car, like the others around and throw them back. The Van went head over heels over and over before it finally stopped, crashing into a nearby tree, lying on the roof.


	20. Chapter 20

Lori woke up at first and found herself hanging in the seatbelt with cuts in her face. she opened it and dropped on the upside down roof, holding her head. She crawled over to the back seats, seeing Lincoln also hanging in his belt while holding Lio.

Lincolns head and nose were bleeding. Lori took Lio first and put him gently down, then Lincoln. "Come on Lincoln. Wake up." She said worried while shaking him a little. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Thank goodness." She said and helped him sitting up. "You're ok?" Lincoln nodded slowly while holding his head.

Lori sat down and sighed in relief. "What happened?" "A big ass Meteoroid came crashing down the sky, along with some smaller ones." Lori explained still not believing what just happened. Lincoln looked down shocked and sad, noticing Annie's, hoody lying in front of him, now covered in dust blood and toren up on the end.

"What about Annie." He asked nervous whereupon Lori just slowly shock her head. "I'm sorry." Lincoln grabbed the hoody and holds it tight to his body while Lori got on her knees and hand palms and crawled over to the trunk, which had a broken window, so she crawled through to see outside. When she was outside she got up and looked around.

Destroyed cars were lying around, the building around were collapsed. A few snowflakes were falling on her. "Snow?" Lori said and looked up. The sky was grey and it's got colder. Lincoln crawled outside with Lio in his arm. "It's snowing, in July?" He asked while looking up in the sky. "Apparently." Lori said.

All three wasn't ready for the cold weather because it is or it was actually summer and pretty warm, too. "Let's find something for the night." Lori said and the Loud siblings took off, heading down the streets or which was left of it, until they found an at least stable looking building and went inside.

It was a smaller apartment building. "Hello, anyone here." Lori cried out through the stairs hall but no response. Then she went over to the flat on the left and knocked on the door, again no response. "Seems like we're alone here." She said and pushed the door open, which was lean on. The three went inside.

The flat was very small only three rooms, living room, bathroom and kitchen, all three were pretty small and the living room begins right at the front door, similar to a motel room. There was even only one matrass with pillow and blanket, both clean. Lori went around to check what still works. After putting Lio on the matrass, Lincoln joined her.

The end result was that all the electronic devises, actually the whole current were dead, only the water worked but who knows how much longer. At least food was in the also very small fridge, which for some reason only just worked, but it wasn't enough inside. That means they gonna have food for the next three to four days. At least they found a medikit, to patchup their injuries, like Lincolns head wound, Loris cuts and bruises.

"Well I'm gonna look around to find a store to check on winter clothes, hopefully nobody had "black Friday" that shit. Stay here, ok." Lori said took the keys, which were hanging next to the door and a winter jacked, which she found by the room check and left the flat.

It was cold without any heater around, so Lincoln put Annie's hoody on and closet the zip. He looked around a little more, but this time in the personal stuff from the one who supposed to life in the flat, that's means, he looked under the matrass and pillow. Under the pillow he found a gun, a Glock 19, loaded and on safety.

He put it in the pocket of the hoody and looked under the matrass. Under the matrass was a lot of armor of the gun. Lincoln sat down on the matrass and took Lio to warp him into a little but warm blanked before setting him down on his lab sideways and holding him tight, waiting until Lori would came back while looking on the door.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lincoln asked himself and gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Lio none of that should happened to you but those are the things they you can't change. I just hope it's gonna be better soon." Lincoln said while holding him a little tighter. His eyes got heavy, whereupon he shut them for a moment and fell asleep while sitting.


	21. Chapter 21

An hour later, he got woken by the sound of the opening door.

Lincoln opened his eyes because he thought Lori came back but instead of Lori, a three people came in, a man a woman holding a little girl in her arms, and stopped immediately when they saw him sitting there.

"Please, excuse us, we thought this one would be empty." "Leave." Lincoln said cold with a serious expression, shoving his hand in the pocket with the gun, pulling it out a little to threat them to leave. The woman noticed something before wispering someting in the mans ear. "Is that a baby", the man pointed at the little blanket bundle in Lincolns arms, making him angry while holding Lio closer on his chest.

"Let us take it with us, it will die if it-" "FUCK OFF", Lincoln yelled pulling out the gun complettly and pointed it on the man, making the woman flinch and turned away to protect the little girl. But the man didn't flinch only had rasied his hands slowly.

"Please, hear me out. If it stays it will die of hunger, both of you will. We can help the baby and you, we have enough food for it too. So, would your food last for more than a week, probably. Otherwise you had to give most of to it, right? Please, we will take good care of it." The man explained while stepping slowly closer, against every please of the woman.

LIncoln lowered the gun but didn't let go and looked at Lio's sleeping face, deep in thoughts. The man was right with everything he said about their situation. He would be the one overing his own life for Lio's sake. It break his heart to know that he was right. Lincoln got no other option. That will give at least Lio a little chance to survive the shit they're in.

He leand his forhead against Lio's for a moment before looking back up to the man, who was already half way by the matress, his arms already lowered as well. "How can I know that you're telling the truth." The man sighed. "You can't. I'm sorry."

"Fuck", Lincoln growned under his breath before giving Lio a last look. "Ok." He sighed and gave Lio a kiss on the forhead before Lincoln handed him over to the man, slowly. Letting his head sank as the man was holding Lio in his arms. "What is it name?" "Lio. He's a boy", he said as he pulled the hood of the jacked deeper into his face while bitting himself on the lower lip, sobbing.

The man nooded and headed towards the door. First letting his woman and kid leave than he left but stopped in the door frame, turning his head back to Lincoln. "You, won't regreat the choice. Take care." And with that he left, closing the door behind himself.

As soon the door clicked into the lock, he threw the gun against the side wall and sreamed his lunges out out of frustration and sadness, tears rushing down his cheeks. "WHY! WHY! WHY!" He punched with his balded fist repietaly the foor before knocking himself out as he slammed his, already injured head against the floor, immidatelly collapsing.

When he had regaint back his sinaty, he crawled slowly on the matress and laid down on it, with a bleeding forehead. 'Please Lori, hurry up.' He thought while curling himself up into a ball, crying himself to sleep.

*A few days later*

Everything went wrong, that could be going worng, like the food went out earlier than he thought even with only him eating it, the front door of the arparment block was frozen shut like the windows of the flat he was in but worst of all he was alone, no Lori, no Lio...nobody. Only himself, left alone with his haunting memories and the constantely reminder and thought that Lio better taken care of, by the other family than him. Regreating his decision, tough.

"I wish Lori would be here, she would telling me I did the right thing...before beating my ass because I let him go or something." He giggled slightly, getting slowly tireder and tireder because of the lack of sleep, he had the last few days. Plus the lack of food and the raising cold in the room and out side.

'I'm so tierd I just want to sleep' Lincoln thought and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "I'm...sorry...", he said with his last breath, before falling into a deep sleep. The best one he ever had.

The last thing on in his mind, was Lori, kneeing next to him reaching out for him with a warm smile, stroking his head. He could feel the warmth going out form her, while the others were standing behind her, including their parents and Lily, some having her arms laid around eatchother while smiling.

It was so nice to see everyone again. Even Lucy had a smile on her mostly cold looking face.

Only Lio was missing in the picture, meaning that he was fine, where ever his is and knowing that made Lincoln happy. His eyes got heaver the more he tried to stay awake. Lori gave him a last kiss on his forehead and everything faded slowly into blackless.

'It's alright Lincoln. You can rest now.'

 **That was, "The Loud house: Nothing last forever", the updated or upgraded version if you will, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the changes I did and hopfully was this version more readable and not to forget more confrotable to read anyway, than the first idea. Also sorry for the way to long phases from the earlier two chapters. Again sorry for every gramma and miss spell I did and missed.**

 **Have a nice day, bye.**


End file.
